Disney's The Elements of Harmony
by Dinosaur17
Summary: What if Disney would've made this as a theatrical animated Disney film, and had it released at the same year after Mulan and before A Bug's Life? It's about Princess Engrid of Denmark who traveled to Equestria to discover the Elements of Harmony and the Magic of Friendship. She became friends of six ponies and must do what it takes to protect Equestria and the Earth from darkness.


The Elements of Harmony

Directed by  
Rob Minkoff  
and  
Bonnie D. Zacherle

Produced by  
Don Hahn

Screenplay by  
Irene Mecchi  
Jonathan Roberts  
and  
Linda Woolverton

Songs by  
Tim Rice  
and  
Alan Menken

Original Score composed and arranged by  
Alan Menken

Executive Producer  
Steven Spielberg  
and  
Sarah McArthur

Associate Producer  
Alice Dewey

Art Direction  
Andy Gaskill

Original Cast:  
Amy Adams as Princess Engrid  
Tara Charandoff as Twilight Sparkle  
Eric Idle as Jefferson  
David Odgen Stiers as Alexander  
Christina Ricci as Applejack  
Cree Summer as Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germaine as Rarity and Princess Luna  
Yeardley Smith as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy  
Jodi Benson as Lady Malahorn (the Dark Mistress)  
Cathy Weseluck as Spike  
Christopher Daniel Barnes as Shining Armor  
Amy Poehler as Princess Cadence  
And  
Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia

Based on the TV Show

Distribution  
Walt Disney Animation Studios

 **A Storybook is shown called, "The Elements of Harmony," and opens to the first Page.**

 _Once upon a time, in an enchanted land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But there wasn't just harmony that was created for the land, for when there was the wicked dragon: the Dark Mistress! She vowed that she would shroud the world in eternal night and darkness of a terrifying sort. But the two sisters harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, the two sisters have defeated her. The Dark Mistress along with her Dark Army have vanished without a trace and retreated to their kingdom: The Realm of Darkness. As the years passed, the two sisters continued their responsibilities and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._

In a nice lovely kingdom by the sea in Denmark, was peaceful and enjoyable to be close to take a swim in the ocean waters.

The year was 1745.

Just at the Castle Backyard, was a beautiful girl, who was hourglass shaped and 16 years old. She was wearing a green dress that reached just above her ankles, reddish brown hair in a short ponytail, ice blue eyes, reddish lips. Her name was Engrid, and she was the Princess who lived in the castle.

She was teaching some of the children from the kingdom about the past century when the English Settlers came to claim James Town in Virginia. "And so since the Lenape Americans and the English Settlers started as enemies, some thought of sharing with interest of peace instead of creating War." She said to her students. They all awed, "Ooh."

She loved spending time with her new students, but she had been on grand expeditions as an explorer and athletic adventurer. Now she was just finishing up with her students by saying, "Okay, children. That will be enough tutoring for one day. You better head back home, it's almost close for your dinner time."

"Okay, bye Engrid."

"See you later."

The kids she was tutoring left and headed home. Engrid smiled as she watched them leave, and that was when her two friends, who were members of the Castle staff, walked over. There was the butler, who was as fat as a pig, with a pinkish waistcoat, with a red colonial suit over it with a matching tie tucked in, with dark brown trousers that went to his knees with white tights, black buckled shoes with a bushy black mustache and black hair that had a crocked ponytail. His name was Alexander. And there was the footman, who was quite very tall and skinny that he can be mistaken as a walking scarecrow, with a brownish gold coat buttoned with orange trousers that also reached his knees with white tights along with black buckled shoes with a brown tie tucked in. He also had short reddish hair above his small head that can be mistaken for a meerkat's head. His name was Jefferson.

"Hello, Engrid," Jefferson applied, walking over to Engrid, "so Engrid, as a reminder, your big brother is going to get married in about a weak from today, and you must be able to practice on being his best woman." He was holding his clipboard that had the plans and checklist of the royal wedding of Engrid's brother who was two years older than her.

Engrid on the other hand wasn't so sure about her brother getting married to this new girl who was thought of as an outsider. She started to have that nauseous feeling all of a sudden.

"Is something troubling you, Engrid?" Asked Alexander.

"Yes," Engrid said, rubbing her side arm, "it's just I don't know If I should trust that new girl."

She knew that her future sister-in-law is actually a mermaid, but she didn't want to set a bad example.

Alexander walked over, "Engrid, we may not trust her that much either, but your brother wanted you to give the expeditions a rest and just make some friends."

Engrid had to admit it, but she didn't have anytime for friendship. She had her students, but that was strictly business, she had Alexander and Jefferson, but they were the only ones who were close.

"I know, Alex. But he's my B-B-B-F-F." Engrid applied in a lonely tone, "My Big Brother Best Friend Forever. And I can't just give the expeditions a rest, my father gave me this since his death."

"Engrid," Jefferson scolded, "your father was a good friend of ours, he may have filled your head with Equestrian stories, but he would've wanted you to put it aside and make some real friends."

Engrid just walked away as Jefferson and Alexander just watch in concern. They both understood how hurt and lonely Engrid was when her father, the King, Died. Her father was also an explorer and adventurer just like her who had been going on expeditions and filled her head with stories about Equestria and all of the creatures who lived there.

Engrdi was walking on the beach, thinking over the stuff she had done since. "I know, that they want me to be happy and that they want what's best for me," She said to herself, "I really do want to make newer friends, but I want more than just have friends."

She skipped a stone through the ocean waters and continued, "I just feel like I'm suppose to be somewhere else and I want to have a purpose and make a contribution with my life."

She began to sing.

Engrid: _**Another Royal Gown**_  
 _ **Another Rose Bouquet**_  
 _ **Another King, Another Ring, Another Boring Day**_

 _ **I want to Sound The Call**_  
 _ **From Russia To Siam**_  
 _ **I'm More Than A Danish Princess**_

 _ **I Am**_

 _ **I Smile And I Wave**_  
 _ **I Wave And Then I Smile**_

 _ **I Sit On One More Horse's back**_  
 _ **For One More trotting Mile**_

 _ **I'm Not Just One More Silk**_  
 _ **In Daddy's Caravan**_  
 _ **I'm More Than A Danish Princess**_

 _ **I Am**_

 _ **I Can Find A Cure**_  
 _ **I Can Help The Poor**_  
 _ **I Could Soar If They'd Give Me Half A Chance**_

 _ **When Will They get A Clue?**_  
 _ **There's So Much That I Can Do**_

Engrid waltzed around the shore side and was finding a way to make herself feel better. Jefferson and Alexander followed her and just watched her enjoying her time.

Alexander: _**She can knock them flat**_

Engrid: _**Be a diplomat**_

Jefferson: _**It's apparent that girl's got talent**_

Engrid: _**Send my brother**_  
 _ **A Royal Telegram**_  
 _ **I'm More Than A Danish Princess**_

Alexander and Jefferson: _**You're More Than A Danish Princess**_

Engrid, Alexander, and Jefferson: _**I'm/you're More Than A Danish Princess**_

Engrid: _**I Am**_

Alexander: _**You Are**_

Engrid: _**By Far**_

Jefferson: _**A Star**_

Engrid: _**I Am**_

Just then, a mysterious hooded creature appeared by the rocks.

"Indeed you are, my dear." Said the figure who had a raspy high-pitch voice. Which got the trio's attention. Engrid gasped a bit and asked, "Oh, may we help you?"

The creature walked over and said, "I do not need anything, thank you, Engrid. I can only stay a moment."

Engrid seemed a little puzzled by hearing this.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

The creature just chuckled warmly, "Well, I know more than just your name."

The creature walked over, he was quite shorter and his height is just above Engrid's knees. The creature took off his hood and his cloak. Revealing himself to be a hybrid of an elf and a beetle. He had the same size, boney figure, and creepy head, long thing nose and large pointed ears of an elf, but he had a few figures of a bug like he had front plates, a pair of wings, and antennae. Much to their surprise.

"Oh, so who are you?" She asked.

"Murphy," the creature introduced, "Murphy the changeling. And was A dear friend to your father."

Alexander and Jefferson shared exchanged looks at each other. "Now, I don't wish to be rude or anything," Alexander applied, "but we would not allow such creatures in the kingdom."

"Oh, I understand, your grace," Murphy said, "as I already said, I can only stay a moment." He turned towards Engrid and walked over to her.

"Like I said, I was a close friend to your father, who reformed me." He explained, "Us Changelings maybe power hungry shape-shifters to feed off love, but he showed me that love can come from within and I came to appreciate the bond and harmony. I was also there when you were just a little baby at the time."

"That was strange, he did told me about changelings in some of those Equestria stories but he never mentioned you." Engrid applied.

"Oh, that's the thing of being secret." Murphy protested, he snapped his fingers and a journal appeared out of thin air. "I was going to give this to you during your birthday party. But your father said you weren't ready yet."

He handed Engrid the Journal. She looked over at it and gasped when she read the title, "The Big and complete Guidebook of Equestria!" "This book is a guidebook of Equestria?" She asked.

Jefferson seemed a little suspicious that he said, "but those were just old pony tales her father had stuffed her head with."

"He actually believed that it was real, and I once lived there before I lived here," said Murphy, "he would've wanted his daughter to go on expeditions just like he had. But this one will be the one you all have to keep for yourselves."

Engrid was unsure of it. "But my expeditions have been on scientific fact and I can't just encourage the fairy tales."

"But appearances can be deceiving. It can be a possibility or just make-believe." Murphy explained, giving Engrid the map of how to get to Equestria from their kingdom. "It's one of those lands that are still safely hidden and untouched by humanity. There you have to study the magic of friendship, and learn about the Elements of Harmony."

Engrid was still unsure that this would be a good Idea, "but with such big risk, I would need a lot more geologists, and best sailors."

"Leave that to me, my dear." Murphy applied, "Your Father would've wanted you to see this new world and help it with the magic of friendship. It'll take a lot of planning and organization, lass. But I'm sure it'll be the biggest adventure you will ever have. And you'll understand friendship when you have newer friends to help your journey."

With that, Murphy disappeared mysteriously, but Alexander and Jefferson still looked suspicious and didn't think this creature could be trusted. But Engrid was looking at the map and was taking second thoughts. She was thinking about making taking this chance.

She turned to Alexander and Jefferson, "Alex, Jeff," She said, "We're going to follow the map to Equestria. We'll leave in the morning."

Alexander and Jefferson nodded and agreed but they didn't think this might be able to work.

"This will take a lot of planning and thought. But we might need to try this one out." Engrid added. "We can also bring a few things as wedding gifts."

The next morning on the docks, a large ship was having all of the finest men and women who have signed in to the expedition. Engrid was embraced by her brother in question. "Good bye, Engrid." He said, tearfully, "are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course, big Brother." Engrid applied, "I will be back for your wedding next week. I might bring back a piece of proof as a wedding gift."

Alexander and Jefferson came up. "She'll be alright, sire." Alexander insisted, "we'll look after her, just like we have been since."

The crowd was watching the embrace and the children will miss Engrid. They always enjoyed her stories of her adventures, while their parents were holding them and were hoping to see the royal sister return healthy and alive.

"Engrid, it's time." Alexander called out.

"Bye, everyone. And take care while we're gong." Engrid called as she went on the ship.

"Good luck, little sis!" Called her Brother before whispering, "and be safe."

Engrid went to the captain and showed him the map, "this map will show us the way to get to Equestria, and you'll need the compass to navigate us there."

"Yes, your highness." The captain saluted, before he turned to the crew "hoist the anchor! We're ready to set sail!"

The crew waved goodbye to the crowd, who waved back and bid them good luck.

In the land of Equestria, there were a lot of untold creatures that lived in such place. Mostly ponies who make Equestria so grand and beautiful for Pegasai, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Alicorns alike.

There were six ponies that represented the magic of friendship. (Since the elements of harmony were used in the prologue, here are the ponies who now represent them and were connected to them.)

Fluttershy - a shy and innocent Pegasus who represented the element of Kindness. She was very kind and caring to the animals and all of her friends alike. She had butter yellow fur, a pink mane and tail, azure eyes, and a cutie mark of three pink butterflies on her flank.

Pinkie Pie - a loud party planner who represented the element of Laughter. She loved to smile wherever she goes and loved to eat sweets everyday. She had light pink fur, a poofy magenta mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three balloons on her flank.

Applejack - a cowgirl Earth Pony who represented the element of Honesty. She and her family owned an apple farm and sold them for stuff she needed. She was wearing a cowboy hat, but she also had orange fur, green eyes, a yellow mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three apples on her flank.

Rarity - a glamourous Unicorn who represented the element of Generosity. She loved fashion and even owned a boutique so she can make the most dresses for her and her friends. She had a bluish-purple mane and tail, white fur, blue eyes, and the cutie mark of three diamonds on her flank.

Rainbow Dash - a tomboyish Pegasus who represented the element of Loyalty. She loved to do sports and dreamed of becoming one of the Wonderbolts. She had cyan fur, magenta eyes, a rainbow-streaked mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow thunder bolt on her flank.

And last, but certainly not least.

Twilight Sparkle - a brand new Princess of Equestria and represented the element of Magic. She loved Studying and hanging out with her friends. That's the most important part of all. She used to be a unicorn with lavender fur, purple eyes, a dark purple mane and tail streaked with red and purple and a cutie mark of sparkling magic on her flank, but now became an Alicorn with a pair of wings.

They were just enjoying a nice picnic on the field and explaining on what would happen next to do for Friendship, that was until a baby dragon ran to them. He was purple and had green eyes and green ridges from his head to his tail. His name was Spike.

He halted and panned a bit, Twilight walked over to him, and said, "Spike, what brings you here?"

"Twilight, I just came to give you this message." Spike applied, letting out a rolled up scroll for Twilight. "It's from Princess Celestia."

Twilight unrolled the note and read what it said, " _Twilight Sparkle, we know you have just become a princess a weak ago, but my scouts have reported some news from the ocean. A large boat is about pull up to shore, soon. The human ponies, who were on the giant boat, are going to be arriving. I insist everypony in Ponyville to join the festival tomorrow night and invite the human ponies as our new guests. Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

Rarity gasped in excitement, "Human Ponies?!" She cried, yanking her mane with a happy mood, "There are human ponies?!"

She noticed her friends starring at her oddly and got a hold of herself.

"Human Ponies will soon be arriving she said?" Asked a questionable Pinkie Pie. Twilight nodded and Pinkie bounced off the ground and Gasped.

"I better tell everypony about this!" She cried as she was about to bolt off, but Twilight used her magic to hold her back.

"Hold on, Pinkie!" She scolded, "we still have to get things ready for the festival in Canterlot tomorrow. When these human ponies come, we have to be cautious and set a good example."

"I know, but we need to be certain everypony has heard of this arrival." Pinkie applied.

Spike wasn't sure if this would be a good idea, "uh, Twilight, didn't you remembered our first encounter with human ponies when we went through the mirror to retrieve your crown from Sunset Shimmer, those last three days ago?"

Twilight just gave him that smirk, "oh, Spike, it turned out well, in the end after we reformed her during so, but these type of human ponies may be observed so they can be helpful." She explained.

"Well, I better get going. I have some apples and food to prepare for the festival." Applejack protested as she trotted to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Me too," added Fluttershy, flying away. "I need to have my birds practice their rehearsal."

"Yep. And I need to prepare the partying and the games for them to have fun and for the comic relief to make them smile and laugh." Pinkie Pie spoke as she bounced to her home.

"You can go ahead if you want to Rarity." Twilight told Rarity, "You better have the designing and your decorations ready."

"Thank you, Twilight." Rarity said with a smile. "I have to see it in balance."

"Be sure to check on us when we have our tasks and responsibilities we are signed up to do for." Finished Rainbow Dash as she took off.

"Well, in the meantime, Spike and I better head back to the library and be sure to check on everything and double check the things for the festival." Twilight said to herself as she and Spike flew over to their home in Golden Oak.

Unknown to them is that they were being watched by some creature in the far distance, it turned out to be a shadow of some sort.

At the same time, the ship was getting close to Equestria. It has finally come. Everyone was eyeing at the new land and were gasping at the most beautiful sight of it.

"Now, since we have the row boats, we can use them to take the rivers to Ponyville." Engrid applied.

"Why yes, and see the entire new world full of enchantment." Alexander smiled at the new world. "And scores of Adventures waiting for us." Jefferson said astonished himself.

"I know, it's beautiful and incredible." Engrid smiled before she turned to the entire crew. "Okay, everyone! Drop Anchor! Fold up the sails! Everyone, get the supplies ready and grab your equipment! We shall follow this river that'll lead us to Ponyville!"

She did checked the map that there are some rivers and train tracks that can take them to different places in Equestria.

"So how come there are these comtraptions?" Asked Alexander.

"It seems that the creatures' technology must be because they have some scientific intelligence that we will soon have ourselves." Engrid thought.

She also checked of the map again and noticed the Everfree forest. "When I read about the Everfree Forest, I realized that it was filled with horrible monsters." Engrid spoke, and it made Aston gulp, "but when we head to the ruins, that would mean we will have a stop there and make camp over there."

Everyone seemed to agree on that.

"So let's go everyone," Jefferson added. "We don't want to waste time now, do we?"

Engrid, Alexander, Jefferson, and the crew rowed their boats to the river as hours past. While rowing through the river, to the bridge, they stopped and hopped off with the supplies. And they continued the trail to the ruins. Engrid looked at her journal and noticed the ruins. This was the setting of an ancient castle. The castle of the two sisters.

They seemed very exhausted that they have traveled for hours. Now that it's already evening, Engrid, called out, "Alright, let's all camp here for tonight!"

Everyone looked around the ruins.

"Are you sure?" Asked Alexander.

"Yes."

"Wow, it looks like an old castle." Jefferson added in, looking around. "It's more like that it has aged in years."

"That's because it had." Engrid applied, opening her journal. "But this wasn't any old castle, it was the home of the two sisters."

She read it out loud to them. "It says here that 'It specifies that the last known location of the Elements of Harmony is in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, and that the castle itself is located in what is now known as the Everfree Forest. The throne room is shown to have two thrones instead of one. The castle is shown to be filled with numerous secret doors and traps' Which how the two sisters once lived here."

"Sounds interesting." Said Jefferson, while the crew went "OOOOHHH," though he never noticed what the Elements of Harmony were.

Shortly after they set their camp, the began to have their meals in by the chief.

"Okay, everyone," Said the Chef. "Now one at a time, there has to be enough for everyone" (giving some of the crew, Apple Salad, Apple Muffins, Apple Dumplings, Apple Cheese, Apple Crisp, Apple Bread, Apple Pie, Apple Tarts, Apple Cake, Apple Pastry, Apple Fritters, Apple Pudding, Apple Pickles, and Apple Cider) Okay, your highness. It's time for you to..."

For some strange reason, she wasn't in her spot. "Strange," wondered the Chef, "Where'd she go?"

Jefferson and Alexander saw Engrid at a ravine, where a rope bridge was standing between for those who walk across.

"Engrid?!" called out Alexander, "What are you doing over there?!"

"Going to see what's down here!" Engrid called back. She kept walking down the stairs at the bottom of the ravine and noticed a cave. She was pretty curious of the cave that she went in to see what was in it.

Something had caught her eyes, they widened when she took a glimpse of it. It was a tree, and not just any old tree, this was a magical, most enchanting tree she had ever seen in her life. It was sparkling blue and saw there were six holes on it, one in the center which was shaped like a star, while the five on the branches looked like gemstones. She took out her guidebook, and saw the same tree in one of the pages. She gasped of what the tree was.

Jefferson and Alexander went up to her and noticed the image of the tree themselves.

"The Tree of harmony!" She described.

It got the men's attention, "What?!" Jefferson said.

"It's the tree of harmony!" She explained, "The Tree of Harmony is a magical tree that holds the Elements of Harmony. The tree controls and contains all that grows in the Everfree Forest, even without the Elements in it."

"But it would need these elements you told us about." Aston applied. "Since they must be the power source."

"And also this tree is where the elements were from. It said that those elements can defeat any type of evil and keep Peace and Harmony to all of Equestria."

"But where are they now, if they're not in that tree over there?" Asked Alexander, feeling suspicious about this knowledge of the tree.

"Possibly in Ponyville," guessed Engrid. "Because I must say the people there might know any of the elements. So I think that we can check it out tomorrow morning."

The next morning, it was still a bit too early. And after some walking, it was when they had found the glimpse of Ponyville. They began to head to the square and began to look around at the houses and the market.

"You sure this is it, your highness?" Asked one of the crew.

"Yes, I'm sure this is Ponyville." Engrid insisted.

All of a sudden they heard some giggling. They looked over and saw some unicorn nymphs. They seemed to be Nature Unicorns.

"Hey, what are these things?" asked another crew member.

"They must be unicorn ponies." Engrid said.

"What?" Jefferson snapped, "That's impossible!"

But then there was another sound from close to them. It use a baby dragon sound. They looked over and saw some type of scaly creature.

"Hey, are you okay, little fella? Are you stuck?" Asked Engrid as she lifted what has revealed to be a baby dragon. A real baby Dragon! It was purple, with a green innerbelly and spikes on his head. This was the first time, Engrid met Spike.

"Hey!" He snapped at Engrid, annoyed, "hooves off, twerp!"

Engrid screamed and dropped him.

"Spike,"

Spike, had turned to who spoke to him. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle."

She flew to him with a stern look. "Spike, now isn't the time for that. Princess Celestia needs us to check on the stuff for this evening."

They both turned to the humans. "So what is that thing?" Asked Alexander.

"She must be part Pegasus, part unicorn." Engrid protested, "She must be an alicorn."

"Whoa, now that's definitely impossible." Jefferson blurt out.

"I'm so sorry, that he snapped at you. He just needs to know a little bit of manners." Twilight said, though it seemed that she saw him snap at Engrid when she picked him up.

"Well, you never saw a baby dragon before?" Asked Spike.

"Well, uh, no." Said Engrid, "We just came in and we thought you can show us around."

"I will be honored," Twilight smiled. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike."

"Yeah, and also I want to apologise that I-"

"No hard feelings." Engrid smiled, "I wasn't thinking since I yanked you up like that."

"Well, we've never been visited by a group of human ponies before." Twilight spoke.

Human ponies? It's more like their word for the human kind.

"Oh, of course not." Engrid applied, before she turned to her crew. "Alexander, Jefferson, you two can come with me if you want. The rest, go right ahead and explore the town."

The crew agreed, and walked to the some separated paths in the town.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Asked Twilight, looking up at Engrid.

"Why, of course." Engrid answered. "I would want to meet some people anyway."

Alex on the other hand, was putting through some thought of these creatures, "Engrid, there were not supposed to be mythical creatures here." He said to Engrid, "it's against the rules of reality and fantasy."

"He's right," Jefferson whispered, "we do agree that this is an enchanted world safely hidden in the Mid-Atlantic, but this was meant to be just in fairy tale books."

"Calm down, boys." Engrid said, as they kept following Twilight to the Square of Ponyville, "I thought the same thing when we first noticed the merpeople back home, but we should just except this type of surprise."

"Now, everypony is just finishing up for the festival tonight, it's back in Canterlot." Spike explained.

"Canterlot?" The three said.

"Oh, yes." Twilight explained, "you would love it when you see it. The Princess would want you all to come along for the festival."

That was when Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere and cried out, "Surprise!"

That outburst made Jefferson and Alexander scream like little girls but remained calm when they saw her.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said as she was bouncing around them. "We have found out you human ponies were coming over, since yesterday! Of course, we never saw human ponies and that means all of you are new here!"

"Well," Engrid started, feeling uncomfortable with this pink mare's hyper attitude, "I'm Engrid. And these are my royal friends and assistants, Alexander and Jefferson."

"Yes, my dear," Alexander applied, "but you seemed to talk too fast and too hyper, that shouldn't it be more proper to introduce others calmly and quietly?"

Pinkie was bouncing to him and Jefferson, "Well, that's silly! It's my thing to be hyper. And I always smile wherever I go. Why should I be proper and quiet?! I mean, duh, bo-ring!"

She went up to Engrid again and continued on, "And since we have the festival tonight, we can make it like a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! For you and your fellow human ponies who came along!"

Jefferson seemed a bit unamused by her behaviour but he asked Twilight, "Is this mare always like this?"

"She means well, once you get to know her, Jeff." Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack came into the scene and were glad to meet the new visitors. Applejack was the first to introduce herself by grabbing Engrid's hand and shaking it rapidly, "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Engrid, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

Engrid seemed to smirk a bit, "Well, nice to meet you too, Applejack." She greeted. "I wonder that you're quite rowdy and from the western side."

"We sure sugar are!" Applejack laughed, "also you and I should team up. My family and I own a farm in Sweet Apple Acres and we could make a good chunk load of money to make a good farm-life."

Engrid smirked, "Well, back in our country and the other countries we've traveled, we helped some farmers with their chores."

"And you're all talking about this royal festival," Alexander applied, "We have just got here, but I say that festivals have banquets that are very nice."

"Nice?" Applejack corrected, "It's a heap good more than just nice. You all should come with us. Land sakes, if you had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' your tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business you could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we can work together to do a big heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip."

Engrid smiled, "well, of course. I have read in books on how to raise farms and how to repair wood."

Applejack's smile widened a bit, and so did Twilight's. Rainbow Dash zoomed in since it was now her turn, "Yeah, but you do have six choices on who you should help out."

Jefferson applied, "wait, don't tell us. Let me guess, Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, the one and only!" Rainbow applied in a casual way. "And I know there's six of us, Miss Engrid. But maybe you and I should hang out the most."

"I wonder," Engrid thought, but really smiled, "so what do you do I may ask, Mrs. Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash smirked on that thing, she explained on her own thoughts with a new human friend, "Well, I do cool and awesome. The best flying ponies, the wonderbolts, are going to perform tonight at the festival. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Engrid and Rainbow Dash!_

She continued on, "We would draw their attention with our Super Speed Strut. Then, we would both mesmerize 'em with our Fantastic Filly Flash. And for the grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! Don't you see, Engrid? With you as my rider, that'll be the chance to show 'em our stuff." She even did the arm muscle thing to amaze the humans. Jefferson and Alexander were quite amazed by hearing that.

"You should really try it out, Engrid." Jefferson suggested, "It's just during your horse back riding lessons."

Engrid shook her head with a gentle way, "Oh boy." She muttered to herself. "That would be amazing."

"But still, Engrid." Rarity applied, "You need to look very proper to the festival. This is Canterlot it's set in."

"Well, of course we know about being properly dressed." Engrid applied, "but what is your name?"

"I am Rarity, my dear." Rarity introduced, "I design ensembles for the festival every year, but this is my first opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and when we get there, you have to stroll through, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious human mare?" They would never guess that you're a new simple pony who just came to Ponyville. Why, you would cause such a sensation that you would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and of course she would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would be able to improvise you with such lovely face."

"I am used to that." Applied Engrid, "I have been doing the same thing with the rulers of other countries. Just like the kingdom the three of us live back in Denmark."

Rarity gasped with flutter, and began posing around, "Denmark?! Oh I am so envious! The Danish have such taste and great sophistication. I would want to dream of visiting there."

Engrid giggled, and stroked her mane, "I know. Most of it is a lovely and close to the shore side." Everyone turned to Fluttershy who was really timid to say hi to her.

"It's okay, Fluttershy." Twilight cooed, "you can trust her. She would need to know you as well."

Fluttershy slowly walked over, Engrid went close to her and stroked her soft mane, "It's okay. You're just a little shy to meet new friends perhaps."

"Oh, uh," Fluttershy chuckled quietly, hesitating a bit with her face blushing "Yes. I'm Fluttershy. It's hard for me to get over. But I would want to accompany you also at the festival."

"But what do you do at the festival? Is it to be welcomed?" Asked Engrid.

"Oh, No." Fluttershy chuckled, "You see, it's not so much the Festival as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

Engrid smiled, "Oh, you have a thing with animals." Engrid guessed. Fluttershy nodded. Rainbow went over, "I know. She's also into mostly the cutie stuff."

Twilight walked over, "Girls, I know we were just getting started, but we have other things to do for the festival. And We have to let these human ponies be ready to see the Princesses."

The other five nodded. "Of course," Rarity protested before turning to Engrid, "so sorry, my dear. We were just excited to meet new human ponies here,"

"So how did you easily guessed my name?" Asked Rainbow Dash to Jefferson.

"Oh, It just popped into me the moment I saw your tattoo." Jefferson explained.

"Actually, sugar cube," Applejack applied, "it's called a cutie mark. Only us ponies have one each."

"Yes, I read about those." Engrid applied letting out her journal, "It says here that a cutie mark is a sign representing your talent and gift."

"Engrid," Rarity applied, "if you come with me, I can find you a dress for you to wear."

Engrid smiled, "yes please. Thank you, Miss Rarity." She walked with Rarity with the others watching.

They walked to where Canterlot is at. At a mountain side, that wasn't far from Ponyville.

Engrid had always dreamed of what a beauty. It was like every Mare and Stallion were wearing lovely outfits and well-dressed clothing.

Then they were where the festival is in the courtyards. They saw everyone eyeing at them. They all wondered, "Who are these human Ponies?"

Engrid walked forward and checked on this place. "I never wondered how beautiful this place is." She said to herself. That was when she got bumped into a white unicorn stallion with blond hair, who turned out to be the distant great-to-the-nth-degree prince. His eyes made a glaring look that he never liked this new creature.

"Ew! Human Ponies?" He said in disgust, and walking away, "most hideous and ugliest creatures I've ever seen. If there's anything I hate more than dragons or the Crystal Empire, it's human ponies."

Rarity and Applejack helped her up. "Well, what's his problem?" She asked, being annoyed of that attitude.

"Ah, don't listen to him, Sugarcube," Applejack advised, glaring at Blueblood, "He's just a snooty, selfish, fancy-schmancy vittle. Besides, I picture ya highly pretty."

Engrid was touched by her comment and chuckled nervously.

Jefferson and Alexander did looked around and noticed that everypony is getting along with each other. Then they noticed a Unicorn mare with Dark grayish violet eyes, a Pale cornflower blue mane with pale cerulean stripes, and a Brilliant azure coat. Her name was Trixie.

She was walking over to the stand and asked by saying, "Excuse me, the great and powerful Trixie… would like some Apple Cider."

She purred herself a mug full and placed her bits in the chest. "Voila!" She said in charm.

Engrid was with three young fillies who call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "So you don't have any cutie marks yet?" She asked.

"Nope. But we have been planning on how we shall get our cutie marks and what is our talent." Apple Bloom smiled. "Since I am a youngest sister with Applejack. But you can teach us how your world was like."

"And we wonder where you dress up as." Sweetie Belle added. "I do believe that you can show your ideas to my sister Rarity."

"Or you can try out flying with me and Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo finished, "maybe she can get you something to do that in time. We can't wait to see you again."

The three happily trotted away as Engrid giggled.

She smiled at all of them as Jefferson and Alexander looked at her. "Oh, these little fillies are so sweet." She said simply, "maybe some of the children from my kind would love to hang out with them."

Just then, the sound of trumpets echoed as the royal doors emerged and came out three Alicorns, and a white unicorn stallion.

The first one to walk up was a white alicorn with a light blue, green, dark blue, and pink flowing mane and tail, purple eyes, and the mark of the sun on her flank, wearing a golden tiara and a golden necklace. This turned out to be Princess Celestia herself. Engrid gasped in surprise, she had never seen something so beautiful before in her life.

The second one was dark blue with flowing blue hair, and the mark of a crescent moon against a night sky on her flank. She was Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister.

For many centuries, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had been ruling over Equestria since.

The stallion had white fur, blue eyes, a blue shield on his flank, and a blue mane and tail. His name was Shining Armor. And he turned out to be Twilight's big brother.

Beside him was the third Alicorn Princess, who had pink fur, purple eyes, a crystal heart on her flank, and a lavender, yellow, and magenta-streaked mane and tail. Her name was Cadance.

"Hi, Twilight." Shining Armor greeted. Twilight smiled and ran up to him and embraced him.

"I'm glad you can make it, Shining Armor." She giggled.

"Hey, why wouldn't we?" Shining Armor joked, "I thought you would be disappointed if we haven't."

Twilight trotted to Princess Cadence and they both did, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake...clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Engrid giggled. She also walked up to them. They all turned to her.

"And they all wondered, "Who is that mysterious creature?" They never guessed that they had ever seen human ponies before," fluttered Rarity.

"So you actually know them?" Asked Engrid to Twilight.

"Yes, this is Shining Armor, my big brother." Twilight explained, "and I became a sister in law, to Princess Cadence here."

This made Engrid gasp and feel uneasy. That reminded her of what, "That reminded me of my own brother."

Everyone just looked at her. "What do you mean?" Asked Twilight.

"She meant that she is too going to be a sister in law too." Alexander spoke for her, "Though she feels very left out when this comes in."

"Hey, I felt that way too when I heard about the wedding." Twilight said. "But I got over it when it was settled."

"Yes, but this one's different." Engrid said sadly. "Because my sister in law is actually a mermaid."

"A mermaid?" They all asked.

"Yep, part human, part fish." Engrid said.

"Well even though it seemed that way. But in the end, it will turn out alright." Princess Cadence protested, "It won't be like  
you'll be forgotten or be abandoned."

"We had that same thing once." Twilight said, "But since there was a threat in Canterlot, the wedding had to be the thing to take care of. I had the same feeling until I found the real Cadence when she was held captive by the queen of the changelings."

"Engrid." Called Princess Celestia. It got Engrid's attention, and she walked up to her.

"You call for me?" She asked her.

"Of course," said Celestia, "it is rare that we have been visited by Human Ponies before. I am Princess Celestia, perhaps you have heard about me."

"I sure did." Engrid protested as she let her journal out of her satchel, "I have read about you in this journal."  
Celestia smiled. "You are the export of Equestria then, but if you're going to be with us for quite some time, you need to learn about our ways."

"Yes of course. But I have studied about all of the locations and I need to learn about some lessons since I was born a princess." Engrid said, though Jefferson and Alexander nodded.

"You're a Princess?!" Gasped an excited Rarity, "You're the princess of the Human Ponies?!"

She somehow noticed that everyone was staring at her oddly. She cleared her throat and sheepishly said, "Please, continue."

"And as I was saying," Engrid began on where she left off, "I read through this journal about the locations and the information of the history and artifacts."

"But that's not enough, my dear." Luna spoke, "you need to know that you have to make some new friends for a task I'll be giving you. Also that you have to see the other things we all do in Equestria. You need to understand more about friendship and the magic it has."

"But what will my lesson be?" Asked Engrid, "I know I just got here and I just met you all. So I still need to know more about you all. So how will I be able to succeed if I don't know it yet?"

"You'll be giving help along the way." Celestia said, "You need friendship in order to guide you, Engrid. In order to display the elements of Harmony to unleash the special element no pony knows yet."

"That's right, Engrid." Twilight said, "I had the same thing when I came to Ponyville. And I had displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and leadership which how I became a princess myself."

Engrid smiled. "But," continued Twilight "we can help you out of how it is with your heart. Which how you can find the magic of Friendship."

"But I don't know if it's going to be that simple." Engrid sadly said.

"Well, that's because you just came here." Pinkie Pie protested. "Listen to us, human. We know how we can get ya started."

Just then, music with a great beat had started off-screen and everyone smiled. "Come on Apples. Y'all know this one!" Applejack insisted happily as the scenery became more bright and colorful.

Pinkie Pie: _**All of Equestria has more magic than any land**_  
 _ **Also remains untouched by the Earth, which makes the land rare.**_

 _ **Since we never noticed one of your species discovered us**_  
 _ **as you are the very first human mare.**_

 _ **The Magic of Friendship is what is coming from the connection**_  
 _ **with those you hanged out with more.**_

 _ **Equestria will be the place for you to start**_  
 _ **if you didn't have true friendship before**_

 _ **It's how the magic works in this land!**_

Maud Pie: (Gloomily) _**Surely the land's so beautiful**_  
 _ **that you wouldn't know what to think of it.**_

Pinkie Pie: _**But we all have plenty of land for Every Pony to fit in.**_

All the ponies and the human crew began to dance and join in the ceremonies. Rainbow Dash flew in close to Engrid and sang along.

Rainbow Dash: _**That we can an awesome Flying team**_  
 _ **to fly with those great ponies.**_

 _ **The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks**_  
 _ **Spinning 'round and having kicks**_

 _ **Perform for crowds of thousands**_  
 _ **They'll shower us with diamonds**_

 _ **Since you're the first the Wonderbolts will see here.**_

Rarity was doing a graceful dance on a diamond floor as some Ostrich Ballerinas swirled around her as Spike keep making google eyes at her.

Rarity: _**Indeed we just met and the Magic of friendship might be small**_  
 _ **But in a few more days, the friendship with you will the strongest of all.**_

 _ **As first human ponies have the chance to see Equestria and beyond**_  
 _ **You would see the harmony around, it'll be where you'll truly belong.**_

Fluttershy came as she flew around some fluffy creatures who joined in.

Fluttershy: _**As you are a friend to the animals,**_  
 _ **there is a lot of them to enjoy everywhere.**_

 _ **As most of them can be so cute and some who can be fierce**_  
 _ **but they all should always be handled with care.**_

Engrid danced with Twilight Sparkle as she swayed her magic into the air to make lovely patterns.

Twilight: _**As the newer Princess of Frendship,**_  
 _ **it would seem we both share a lot together.**_

 _ **That we are highly educated and intelligent,**_  
 _ **we can talk all about what we learn and then some.**_

 _ **As over time our relationship will grow better,**_  
 _ **there'll be more of harmony to come.**_

Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and the west of the apple family were dancing the western way since Alexander and Jefferson now joined in.

Applejack: _**We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves**_  
 _ **Any clichè you can throw at me**_

 _ **We're here for each other, through thick and thin**_  
 _ **You're always welcome with your Apple kin**_

 _ **Because friends are like Apples forever, Apples together**_  
 _ **It means our connection is so much more**_  
 _ **No matter what comes, we will face the weather**_  
 _ **Since friends are like Apples to the core**_

Doodle Cranky and Matilda waltzed on the dance floor along with Shining Armor and Cadence, Fluttershy also danced with Rainbow Dash, as Fancy Pants and Fleur De Liz did the same. Engrid smiled as she danced close to where Celestia and Luna were and saw her fellow sailors enjoying their dance. As Spike danced with Alexander and Jefferson as a row of Phoenixes appeared and did the Russian dance in a row with some winged-monkeys, flying all over and belayed around.

the Phoenixes: _**You are always welcome as a guest.**_  
 _ **You can have what you suggest.**_  
 _ **It's been years since human ponies came and we're obsessed.**_

the Flying Monkeys: _**As humans can spread happiness and peace**_  
 _ **indeed that the royal Princesses will be pleased.**_

Pinkie Pie: Now the best finale, EVER!

All of the creatures in the festival danced and marched happily as Engrid enjoyed this much fun and would wish that her father would be here to see this. She saw nifflers juggling gem-stones and golden bits, and Occamies flew to make a circle pattern with the wonderbolts inside. The Leprechauns were doing the Scottish dance as the Demiguises were doing the wisdom and gentle dance moves as the backgrounds were having a colorful rainbow swirling around them.

Spike: _**All of the humans can be so thrilled to see all**_  
 _ **the creatures from the left to the right.**_

 _ **It was very wear when they see you for the first time**_  
 _ **as you are standing in your own spot light.**_

Everypony: _**the sky will sparkle under your command!**_

the Alligators in the moat: _**You'll be the rarest one in all the land!**_

Shining Armor and Cadence: _**Your part of the magic will be the greater thing!**_

Everypony: _**And that's how the Magic of Friendship comes from within**_  
 _ **It is the most powerful for when you let it flow in**_  
 _ **Since the Magic of Friendship comes**_  
 _ **From within!**_

The song ended with Rainbow Dash during the sonic Rainboom and Twilight shot out magic along with it. All of the Ponies and the humans were going wild with magical fireworks. Engrid's mind was blown by such a magnificent party and the Maine Six went to her side with grand smiles.

"Amazing." Engrid applied, "That was wonderful."

"Yep," Spike applied walking to her, "And Friendship is the most powerful magic of all."

But after he said it, a rumble interrupted the applause and crowd's chearing turned into cries of fright as the doors flew open as a blast of wind surrounded every pony and every human in the area, feeling it in their faces that they covered themselves. All of a sudden to their surprise there was a swirl of dark magic and an explosion erupted in the center. The smoke and ghostly light began clearing, revealing a dark figure. The figure was a dragoness, tall, slim, with bluish purple skin, violet underbelly and eye shadow, dark horns and claws, and had yellow eyes that had stung Engrid like needles and were glaring with her narrow penciled-on eyebrows. She also wore a silver crown that was small and was looped between her horns. She was also wearing a necklace that had a ruby in the middle. Her wings had reached to sharp points and her tail was long that it can look like it will whip at someone.

Every pony gasped in horror. (Remember the Dark Mistress in the prologue? This was her right now.) And what was with her was a small creature that had a body of a rat but the head and wings of a raven. This was her ratbird.

"Well, well." she said in a casual tone. She slowly walked towards to where Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Engrid were at. Jefferson and Alexander went to Engrid's side as Shining Armor, Spike, and Cadence defended Twilight.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," she applied as she was now face-to-face with the two sisters, "It has been quite a while that we've last met."

Celestia and Luna were not amused.

"Lady Malehorn," Demanded Luna, "why have you come?"

"I'm here on a property venture." Lady Malahorn announced, "And as the rightful ruler of Equestria, I can assume that your powers of goodness are a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. Since it had been so long that I've seen your precious, little harmony-loving faces. Since I felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"It was because you weren't welcome here!" Cadence pronounced, "Now I suggest you leave at once!"

"SCILENCE!" Malahorn roared at Cadence, who was protected by Shining Armor and still glaring, "I forbid you to speak until spoken to!"

That made Rainbow Dash growl and shout, "Hey! Nopony gives orders to the princess!"

She was about to attack Malahorn but Applejack held her back and pulled on her tail, "Woah, there, Nellie!"

"Not wa..."gasped Malahorn, then she grinned evilly, stroking her ratbird, "Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. However, it would've been a shame that you have been noticing about my thoughts that the elements of Harmony can also be used for my own personal touch of darkness."

Twilight, still glaring, protested, "you seem to know the strengths and research on the Elements, too."

"Why, yes. Your majesty," Malehorn protested calmly, now turning her gaze on Engrid, "and I had been a very busy researcher and I have gained more knowledge and intelligence than any pony. To show I bare greater spells as Starswirl the bearded, I too, believe that there is a rarest element within the heart of this peculiar child."

Alexander and Jefferson protected Engrid. "Don't take a step to Engrid, Malahorn." Celestia demanded, "What do you want with the elements of harmony?"

"Listen well!" Malahorn demanded, "All of you!" She then began her speech, "in every heart, there is an element of both Harmony and Disharmony. As the six main Elements, is by their strengths and talents they represent to create the balance."

All of the ponies just kept their glaring gaze on her, "but..." she continued, "next weak as the harvest moon is on the Midnight peak and lined with the Elements of Harmony, I shall use their power to spread all of my evil and darkness all over the land. Creating the night that never ends and that no more daylight shall be seen as every land is plunged into my eternal darkness. And if Twilight Sparkle does anything to interfere, she shall lose her strength and magic, and at the same time with the clock striking twelve, shall die!"

"No!" Shining Armor cried angrily holding Twilight close as Engrid gasped in horror of hearing that. Malahorn cackled evilly.

"Seize that woman!" Alexander ordered. Alexander and Jefferson charged at her along with the royal pony guards and Rainbow Dash surrounding Malahorn.

"I oughtta press you into jerk cider!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"SCILENCE!" Malahorn angrily roared letting out lightning flash. Rainbow Dash, Alexander and Jefferson halted and freaked out a bit. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy held each other in fright.

"Imbeciles!" Malahorn shot out her front claws, firing out deadly shockwaves at them, sending them all flying backward. She shot out shadow flare orbs at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and let out deadly electrical bolts at some of the human sailors. And finally, she unleashed pillars of fire shooting out around her. She cackled as she disappeared with her magic fading out and her ratbird flying away out of Canterlot.

Spike, Shining Armor, and Cadence comforted Twilight, while Engrid helped Princess Luna and Celestia up. She never seen such power like especially by someone truly evil.

"See? Big Bad Magic," Pinkie Pie moaned, "big bad."

Celestia and Luna took Engrid, Alexander, Jefferson, the Main Six, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Spike to the Canterlot throne room so they can explain to them about Lady Malahorn.

"You see, Engrid," Celestia began, "just like in your world, not all creatures here are good. Most of them are evil, and Lady Malahorn is the most evil of all in Equestria."

"She was also our arch rival," Luna added, "she became the Dark Mistress because she enjoys anything that is truly dark and admires the night."

She showed them a stain glass window of the history of what Malahorn was doing in Equestria.

"Before my sister and I stood up to her," Celestia continued, since she didn't like explaining about her past life when Malahorn was there "she had been a highly intelligent researcher and was obsessed with magic and the knowledge it can hold. She also shared her abilities with the Queen of the changelings to shapeshift and feed off of love, Discord the mischievous spirit to control chaos and manipulation, and King Sombra the former ruler of the Crystal Empire. But she was more powerful, she along with those who shared her powers, ruled Equestria in an eternal state of Darkness, disharmony, and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against them."

Rainbow Dash cheered for her, "Alright, Princess!"

But Celestia was still concerned though since that defeat didn't hold her, "although Malahorn was defeated to the forbidden west, she and her dark army of evil hippogriffs were still determined to have the land through eternal darkness."

"She even tried to manipulate me into turning against my sister which had me turn into Nightmare Moon and as evil as she was." Luna applied sadly, since she also hated her time of the Nightmare Moon incident.

Engrid was also concerned and asked, "but since Shining Armor and Cadance have protection spells, can they put up force fields to protect Twilight or the kingdoms?"

"She's more powerful than we are," Shining Armor applied. "Even if we preform our protection spells, the Dark Mistress will still break through them easily."

"It's true," Cadance added sadly, "her dark powers are far too great."

Celestia and Luna nodded since their fight with Malahorn back then was to risky and they both almost lost to her.

"She had been gathering more dark magic and grew stronger still," Luna applied, "she is also reading enough research that the Elements of Harmony can be used for her evil if they fall under the wrong hooves."

"But how come she thought there is an element inside Engrid's heart?" Asked a serious Alexander.

"Why yes, that's what we don't understand." Rarity added.

"We believe that Malahorn seems to study about the personalities and emotions any pony has." Celestia guessed, "she believes that it's about the strength and her talent which explained of what her element is born to be."

"So Princess Engrid, since you came here as an expedition," Luna applied to Engrid, "You might need to learn our ways and study the information of Equestria so you can understand the magic of friendship."

Engrid was putting some thought through this. "But I need to make some friends. Of course I still have Alex and Jeff here but they're mostly my assistants." She applied.

"Exactly," Twilight stepped in. "Which is why we're going to help you and teach you all you need to know about Friendship."

Engrid smiled at her, "Thank you, Twilight." She thanked, and the other five ponies joined in with exact smiles. But Spike just frowned.

"Agh, no way, Twilight," Spike protested, everyone turned to Spike and gave him quizzical looks, "I mean yes she can be a fast learner, but tutoring a human pony the Equestrian ways? I mean seriously, I can't even work with that."

"Spike, she might be our only hope," Twilight protested firmly, "she needs to learn about the knowledge and activities we do in Equestria."

"She might represent a newer element of harmony, which can help us defeat the dark mistress," Shining Armor scolded to Spike.

"I'm serious, Shining," rejected Spike, "It's not simple for a human Pony to represent an element of Harmony, and I said we can't tutor a human pony our ways and I meant it!"

Everyone else shared exchanged looks before glaring back at Spike for disagreeing like a stubborn boy.

"Now you listen to me, mister," Fluttershy scolded, "she may be a human pony, but you are also a dragon and we let you learn the pony ways. Besides how would you like it if someone rejected you because you're a dragon?"

Spike sighed a bit since he was getting a little more annoyed and impatient, "but that's not the same thing, Fluttershy," he argued, "Look, I know this is serious and I know she's very friendly, but she should let her own..."

He was cut short when a thunderbolt hit him. Everyone in the whole room flinched a bit at the sight when they saw Spike, electrocuted and covered in smoke dust, "Okay, she's in." He caughed.

That made everypony smile. "Now that's more like it," Cadence smirked.

"Oh, thank you, Spike," Engrid thanked as she was about to embrace Spike, but Spike said, "but I'm still not sure if it will work or not. Now to start off, you have to read every book back in the library in Ponyville."

Engrid seemed to think it will work, "Okay, then what should I do after?"

"Then maybe we can head to Cloudsdale," Rainbow Dash suggested, "they can teach you their stuff."

"And maybe help out at my farm, Sugarcube." Applejack also suggested.

"Just listen to me, Engrid," Spike applied, "I'll show everything we know."

They were all back in the Golden Oak library and Spike was giving Engrid all the books she can read from every shelf as he was singing.

Spike: _**Now we must start off**_  
 _ **by reading every last library book.**_

 _ **And then see what you have**_  
 _ **learned as you are able to look.**_

He took out a few books about pony history and brought out papers on what she had read about.

 _ **You shall need to learn every creature**_  
 _ **And how their strength can measure**_

 _ **Along with all Pony kind**_  
 _ **Like how Pegasai control the weather.**_

During hours and hours, Engrid continued writing down every geography test and studying through all the books in the library as Spike, Alexander, and Jefferson were making sure she got all of the answers right.

Spike: _**There is also the past times**_  
 _ **that are known as Equestrian History.**_

 _ **Since Equestria had been filling up with**_  
 _ **Enchantment and mystery.**_

They then moved up to Cloudsedale where Rainbow Dash lived. Engrid was riding on Rainbow Dash to learn on flying lessons. Rainbow Dash done the loopty loops and the zig-zags. Spike continued to sing.

Spike: _**As if you became a new student to Celestia**_  
 _ **You would have to use your skills to past every test.**_

 _ **It's just like going into a sporting event**_  
 _ **to prove the audience that you're the best.**_

 _ **Sure that it'll be difficult at first**_  
 _ **Of course there is a lot for you to measure**_

 _ **Just like that you are the first human pony**_  
 _ **But it's as worth as dragon treasure**_

Now Engrid reads about how to take care of animals and was with Fluttershy who helped her brush her bear friend.

 _ **Although you think and feel really smart**_  
 _ **we still have to show a kind heart.**_

 _ **And the talent you will be proud to start**_  
 _ **Is how you get a cutie mark.**_

 _ **Like how to study any animal monstrous or just simply cute.**_  
 _ **Sure, that not every hope may come true.**_

 _ **Also you need to have a simple grip as tight as a belt.**_  
 _ **As long as that is what you have already felt.**_  
Spike continued tutoring Engrid as she was getting better grades on what she had learned so far.

 _ **It'll take more for what you've got**_

 _ **And it may seem more than a lot**_

 _ **It doesn't mean you should give up and mope**_

 _ **Since you're the first human who can be our only hope**_

 _ **To be one of us takes more than just years**_  
 _ **since you may have seen worse**_

 _ **But as long as you let out your power of harmony**_  
 _ **it'll break any evil curse.**_

 _ **Now for the final test of all.**_

Spike had Engrid, Jefferson, and Alexander to a puzzle for Engrid to fight through. All she had to do is run through a path that is filled with deadly traps.

Spike: _**You have to be as strong and as fast as Rainbow Dash**_  
 _ **To see your speed can let out a sonic blast.**_

He raved his flag down and Engrid did her running start and zig-zaged her way through the traps. She was pretty smart and always know how to solve any problem. Jefferson and Alexander were nervous but hoped that she'll make it out through.

 _ **We will know that you'll make us proud**_  
 _ **If it takes a huge amount.**_

 _ **Everypony will see that you have talent the most**_

 _ **and sooner or later you might be our only hope.**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

Now her grades were highly up and all of her tests had an A+. The Main Six cheered and celebrated Engrid's hard work and studying.

"Oh, you are a great teacher, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity squeaked in delight as she kissed Spike on the cheek, making him chuckle nervously.

"You've done so well, Engrid!" Alexander applied, petting Engrid on the shoulder, "excellent."

"Just wait until your brother will hear about how you were passing these Equestrian tests." Added Jefferson, shaking her hand.

"Oh, thanks you guys." Engrid applied since she was so touched.

Twilight smiled as she trotted over, "Yeah, but still it'll need more than those tests to see what your element is."

"But I am ready, Twilight." Engrid said, "I read every book and I have gotten all the answers right. I also outsmarted every obstacle I faced since day one."

Twilight nodded as she used her magic to organize all of the books and the test pages back on the shelves and desk drawers. "Yes, but just like me, that stuff is for practice and to be certain that you'll get for more understanding of what it is truly about."

"But if you want to see what else we can try as a real challenge, then let's start at the Crystal Empire!" Spike announced.

"That'll be a perfect place," Rainbow Dash cheered, "Cadence and Shining Armor will be there! They will like to see what you got!"

Everyone cheered as they will be able to get ready for their trip. As Twilight happily used her magic to make a chariot and some trip supplies magically appear out of thing air. "Also Spike you would need to send a note to them." She suggested.

FLuttershy and Rainbow Dash were carrying the Chariot that Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Alexander, Jefferson, Applejack, and Spike were riding on. They had been flying for hours so they rested in a forest spot where they can drink.

Everyone would have to stretch their legs after all of that sitting. Engrid was reading her journal about the Crystal Empire.

"It says here that "The Crystal Empire was once ruled by an evil Unicorn, King Sombra, and he had kept all of the crystal ponies miserable, until the two Royal Sisters used the Elements of Harmony to defeat him, but not before he put a curse on the Empire to have it vanish into thing air." So it turned out that the Empire must've returned." Said Engrid in delight.

"Yup. And so Cadence and Shining Armor had to keep protecting it while there are any other disasters." Applejack applied.

"It won't be long now," Twilight said, "plus, we'll find a good challenge for you when we get there."

Just then, thunder cracked as the clear sky became cloudy and very dark with an eerie brown color. Everyone wondered what was going on.

"That's strange," said Alexander, "it was clear a minute ago." When a rumple echoed through the ground, causing everyone to lose their footing.

"What's going on?!" Jefferson cried, now panicking.

Engrid saw what it was and noticed a series of drops of fire coming down from the sky and were swiftly approaching. She gasped and cried out, "Run! . . . It's a Meteor Shower!"

Everyone panicked and ran for their lives, leaving the chariot behind. Engrid gasped, almost forgetting something, "the Book!" She went back and took her journal, stuffed it back in her bag, and ran after her friends in full speed, just as fierce Meteors came plummeting down around them. Most of the Meteors were huge and round as some were sharp and pointy and they were all causing a lot of chaos. Lightning flashed in the sky as thunder roared in the clouds. Twilight used her magic to zap some of the meteors out of the way and created a shield spell to keep her friends from being injured. Rainbow Dash protected Fluttershy by kicking some of the meteors away from her but she couldn't keep it up forever.  
Spike accidentally got separated when a Meteor crash-landed between them.

Engrid saw a big sheltering den and called out, "Everypony, In that den! Hurry!" The Main Six, Alexander, and Jefferson dodged into the den where it's sturdy enough to keep the meteors from breaking through. Engrid noticed Spike is in danger, she through her bag to Alexander and began to run back for him.

"Engrid, stop!" He called out, "What are you doing?!"

"I have to save Spike!" Engrid cried back as she fought her way through the raining meteors.

"Please, be okay." Pleaded a worried Twilight. as Jefferson and Alexander glimpsed at each other with concern.

Engrid called out for Spike as she looked every where, "Spike! SPIKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HELP! TWILIGHT!"

She heard Spike screams and gasped when she saw him trying to dodge away from getting crushed. They were dangerously close to him that he can barely get out alive.

Engrid rushed over to him and without thinking jumped forward. She grabbed Spike just in time, before a Sharp icicle shaped Meteor missed them. She held Spike close and tight in her arms.

"Engrid?" Spike gasped, since she caught him in time.

"Don't worry, Spike!" She panned, "I got you."

She fought her way back and forth and saw a waterfall at a distance which leads to the river. She started rushing towards it without getting impaled or crushed as she continued fighting her way through. Lightning continued flashing like crazy since this was a very dangerous situation to get herself into, but she didn't stop as she kept her best to remain out of the way. Engrid then stopped as she reached the ledge that leads to the river. She knew the water was so deep, but thinking fast, she knew what she had to do. She saw some Meteors raining on top of her, and looked at Spike.

"Hang on to me Spike!" She said, "I have to jump!"

"What are you crazy?!" Spike screamed.

"It's the only way to make it out of the storm!"

"But what if we don't make it?!" Spike screamed in fright.

"Everything will be fine if we jump, just trust me!" Engrid promised. Spike buried his face in her chest and held her tightly.

Without a moment to lose, Engrid tugged Spike and jumped over the ledge just in time as the row of icicle meteors had missed them by a mile.

Engrid kept herself straight as she hit the water. She kept holding Spike close and kicked her way to the surface as a few more Meteors were around her. Still noticing the meteor show continuing, she found another den at the side of the river and swam through it.

After two hours of waiting, the Meteor shower finally ceased, letting the Mane six, Alexander, and Jefferson a chance to look out and find Engrid and Spike.

"Where are they?" Asked a very worried Jefferson.

"Man, those are rough space flying rocks," exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "I didn't know how that happened, but I know for a fact that those big bad storms do know how to make a mess."

"Indeed," agreed Rarity, looking around and saw how truly dreadful and destroyed the whole forest was by all of the meteors. "The place looks more like a graveyard."

"I just hope they're not killed or anything." Worried Fluttershy with tears in her eyes as Rainbow Dash comforted her, "it'll be alright, Fluttershy. We'll find them."

"Over here, Y'all!" Applejack called out. They all turned to her and gasped to see that Applejack had found them.

Engrid ran to them with Spike in her arms and they all embraced with happiness and joy.

"Engrid, we were so worried about you," Twilight choked as she embraced Engrid. Twilight gasped as Spike ran over and hugged her. "Oh, Spike! I thought I've lost you!"

"I know, Twilight." Spike cried with tears of joy, "But Engrid saved me just in time!"

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried as she began kissing all over his face and hugging him close to her.

"But Engrid, you could've died as well," Jefferson applied, "heck you almost gave Rarity here a heart attack."

"Engrid, thank you so much!" Rarity cried, throwing her front hooves around Engrid's neck. Engrid smiled as they all smiled at her fro that scene she faced in.

"We shall need to continue to get the Crystal Empire," Engrid said, "I bet they might need to hear about this."

"Yeah, this would be a real surprise to them." Rainbow Dash added in.

They continued the direction where the Crystal Empire will be at in the north side. But what they all didn't know was that in the shadows of the mist, a familiar dark and scary figure was standing there. (Guess who) with her piercing yellow eyes watching them continue their journey with a very evil smile.

It was sunset, and finally they've reached the Empire. Engrid had never seen such a beautiful place before. She saw the castle and all of the houses in the village all made in crystal, so were the market shops, and the statues, and the furniture.

While entering the castle, they were in the throne room, where Cadence and Shining Armor were at.

"Twilight, you made it." Cadence said in delight. Twilight and Cadence hugged each other as Shining Armor walked over.

"How are you, Little sis?" Asked Shining Armor, embracing his little sister.

"I've been doing great." Twilight appreciated.

"But you ain't gonna believe what happened, this afternoon," Applejack protested.

"We got ourselves caught in a Meteor Shower." said Jefferson.

The couple were in shock when they heard him say that.

"It's true, Cadence." Engrid protested, "We don't know how it appeared though, but we managed to avoid it."

"And Engrid here also saved Spike's life," Cheered Pinkie Pie, "it was a very risky, so much so, that even one of us could've died in shockies with hearts bursting into tomato sauce!"

"Don't listen to her on the last part." Alexander suggested, "we still don't understand her that much, but we can explain everything of how it happened."

While nighttime came in, Spike was in one of the bedrooms and he was feeling a little guilty about himself. Engrid walked in and went to him.

"Hey, Spike," She said to him.

"Oh," Spike noticed in a sad tone, "hi, Engrid."

Engrid saw the sad look on Spike's face and the guilt he's having. "Spike?" She asked, "Spike, what's wrong?"

Spike began to explain reluctantly, "I didn't got a chance to say thank you, for saving my life. And before that Meteor Show, I thought of apologising."

"Oh, apologising?"

"Engrid, what I meant was... What I meant was even before Malahorn crashed the party, I didn't trust you that much even since before Celestia asked me to..."

"Oh, Spike," Engrid comforted, raising his chin to have him look at her, "It's okay. I know it was tough to give me that chance. But take it from me, I have faced any disasters and obstacles during my voyages."

"You really have?" Asked Spike, still unsure.

"I know. It took brains and speed to learn on their weaknesses since I used my head," Engrid explained, "and of course, Rarity told me to give you this."

She kissed Spike on the forehead, making him giggle. "And Pinkie also told me to give you this!"

Engrid started tickling Spike's underbelly, causing him to laugh, "I got you now, Spike!" Laughed Engrid.

They smiled at each other, "No matter what type of danger we might be in, we would have to face them even the most biggest dangers, no matter what as long as you are there to protect one another." Engrid assured to Spike. Spike then threw himself at Engrid to hug her. "Thanks Engrid."

Engrid smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, lovingly. Unknown to them, is when Jefferson, Alexander, Cadence, and Shining Armor looking over behind the door and smiling.

"She just couldn't let Twilight's friend get killed" Alexander applied, "she knew it wasn't the smart thing, but it was the right thing to do."

"But since you said the meteor storm appeared out of nowhere," Shining Armor applied, "but how can it come just like that? It doesn't happen like that a lot."

"We didn't get it either," said Jefferson, "but the way we've seen it, was possibly that it was like black sorcery, heck even one of the most highly skillful warlocks and create one."

"But that would mean the Dark Mistress might have something to do with the Meteor shower," Guessed Cadence, "it seemed she's trying to do something bad to Engrid, even Twilight and her friends."

That was it, it was possibly Malahorn who created the Meteor Shower.

"Yes, of course we know that she wants the Elements of Harmony for her plan of creating pure darkness with the night that never ends," said Alexander, "but why on Earth would she want to make something like that?"

"We don't know exactly," said Shining Armor, "but I still believe it doesn't sound good and it might be very serious. But the Elements of Harmony are still safe and we can't let her use their powers for her evil."

While continuing their conversation, Malahorn's ratbird was listening to them before he flew off to report to his mistress.

Far away from Canterlot, Ponyville, and the Crystal Empire, was a darker land. This was where Malahorn's realm was in. It was incredibly dark and highly gloomy and gothic that looked just like what it was in a horror film. The landscape was bear and dry with no vegetation or water and was almost covered in thick mists. In the very middle was Malahorn's ominous and dark castle as the sky above it was really like a living star chart.

In the royal council room, it was very large that it can fit a whole village. The room was actually filled with the entire army of Malahorn's dark hippogriffs. These Hippogriffs are very identical with each other, menacing, and have the same fur color such as dark blue, with slightly muscular bodies, and scary red eyes. There was also three naughty creatures who were waiting for Malahorn to return. There was Gilda, the griffon. She was actually Rainbow Dash's arrival who wanted everything cool but was actually a grump, a thief, and a bully. Along with her was a red teenage dragon named Garble, and he was the exact opposite of Spike, being cruel, short-tempered, and incredibly full of himself. Now there was a newer member for them, a tall lizard wearing a gentleman suite, named Jet. He can be crazy, and hyperactive, but still loyal, obedient, and smart.

"Hmph, all of those lame ponies should've been under our control." Gilda complained, "of course they're wasting their magic over parties and a bunch of sappiness."

"Yes, if we rule the countries, we'd be using it for destination coolness, absolute fame, and total awesomeness!" Added Garble.

"Ha!" Jet cackled, "they are so pushy, that they should've been send to work on total farms to make them all plushy-flushies!"

This made the other two laugh at that joke just until they heard Malahorn's voice.

"Oh, surely the ponies and their magic are not truly that bad." She then appeared out of geyser steam.

All of her hippogriffs bowed to her with respect. Gilda, Garble, and Jet noticed her and sighed in relief.

"Oh, my lady." Jet chuckled nervously "I do apologies."

"I have been expecting you three." Malahorn protested, "I have noted they are in The Crystal Empire."

"Ah, yeah, that filthy abandoned kingdom?" Gilda grumbled in annoyance, "I like it better if it never came back and remained in oblivion."

The hippogriffs grunted in agreement and talking amongst themselves.

"But that'll wait until we have the Elements of Harmony." Malahorn scolded, "and we would also have to unleash the element that is inside Engrid's heart."

"Inside that human's heart?" Asked a suspicious Garble, "but how will there be one in her heart?"

"Just listen," Malahorn explained sternly. "It's just like how Starswirl the Bearded did when planted the tree of Harmony. He unleashed those six elements from the first pure six of the past, before Celestia and Luna used them to defeat me and those who shared my powers."

She showed a viewing image of how Starswirl the Bearded had created the elements and the Tree of Harmony centuries ago.

"But why use the Elements to create the eternal Darkness?" Asked Gilda, "I mean you have more than enough power."

"Because the Elements of Harmony are the tools I need. They have the same amount of Power as I do, and the element circle can not unleash the curse without them." Malahorn explained.

Her ratbird flew to her side. "Excellent my pet," She cooed, "tomorrow in the afternoon, we shall give her a newer obstacle for her to face."

"But, mistress," said Jet, "she did fought her way through that Meteor shower you've given her. She's only young to handle other disasters."

Malahorn, unamused, just simply zapped him with one of her front claws, telling him to silence.

"I needed to be sure of what sort of Element the human princess represents." She scolded, "so that is why we needed to test her, before the time is right."

"We do understand it personally," grumbled Gilda. "How can you be sure it's so easy."

"My cool griffon friend," Malahorn said smoothly, "you would have to know that I do it only because I'm evil, and It's so easy when anypony is evil."

"Well, how can it be when we're evil?" Asked Garble, as the Hippogriffs nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and what should we do when it's time?" Asked Jet, "Take over Equestria, the Human world, or send the Crystal Empire back into oblivion?"

Malahorn let out a very sinister smile, "Actually, all of the above. Now, I know it will be confusing at first, but allow me to explain how easy evil can be."

She snapped her fingers and a spotlight appeared around her. She began to sing the most evil song ever with creepy music.

Malahorn: _**When the Devil is too busy**_  
 _ **And death's a bit too much**_  
 _ **They call on me by name, you see**_  
 _ **For my special touch**_  
 _ **To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune**_  
 _ **To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize**_  
 _ **But call me by any name**_  
 _ **Anyway, it's all the same**_

She let out a blast of magic to change the gloomy old ballroom into a well polished scene. Gilda, Garble, Jet, and the Hippogriffs went in the rhythm as Malahorn demonstrated her dark powers and danced very smoothly.

Malahorn: _**I'm the fly in your soup**_  
 _ **I'm the pebble in your shoe**_  
 _ **I'm the pea beneath your bed**_  
 _ **I'm a bump on every head**_  
 _ **I'm the peel on which you slip**_  
 _ **I'm a pin in every hip**_  
 _ **I'm the thorn in your side**_  
 _ **Makes you wriggle and writhe**_

She send dark energy out of her front claws, making the whole room foggy. While her hippogriffs moved their dark grooves.

 _ **And it's so easy when you're evil**_  
 _ **This is the life, you see**_  
 _ **The Devil tips his hat to me**_  
 _ **I do it all because I'm evil**_  
 _ **And I do it all for free**_  
 _ **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

She let out ionic lightning bolts around her as all of the Hippogriffs marched like Nazis in a soldier dance. Gilda, Garble, and Jet joined in.

Gilda: _**While there's children to make sad**_

Garble: _**While there's candy to be had**_

Jet: _**While there's pockets left to pick**_

Gilda: _**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs**_

Garble: _**We'll be there, we'll be waiting round the corner**_

Jet: _**It's a game, we're glad and in it**_  
 _ **'Cause there's one born every minute**_

Malahorn: _**And it's so easy when you're evil**_  
 _ **This is the life, you see**_  
 _ **The Devil tips his hat to me**_  
 _ **I do it all because I'm evil**_  
 _ **And I do it all for free**_  
 _ **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

She flew around the arena, having her dark matter powers flow out of her claws and her wings.

 _ **I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark**_  
 _ **And you promise on your damned souls**_  
 _ **To do as you are told,**_  
 _ **The Royal Sisters have never seen a real ruler like me**_  
 _ **Not only does her job, but does it happily**_

She flew to the very center and had a blast of tornado wind to spin and twist all over and around. The Ratbird was nearly blown away and kept remaining on his post. She then made flat gemstones to walk on with her hind legs, revealing her very skinny, hourglass shape.

 _ **I'm the fear that keeps you awake**_  
 _ **I'm the shadows on the wall**_  
 _ **I'm the monsters they become**_  
 _ **I'm the nightmare in your skull**_  
 _ **I'm a dagger in your back**_  
 _ **An extra turn on the rack**_  
 _ **I'm the quivering of your heart**_  
 _ **A stabbing pain, a sudden start**_

 _ **And it's so easy when you're evil**_  
 _ **This is the life, you see**_  
 _ **The Devil tips his hat to me**_  
 _ **I do it all because I'm evil**_  
 _ **And I do it all for free**_  
 _ **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

 _ **And I do it all for free**_  
 _ **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

 _ **And I do it all for free**_  
 _ **Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

The song had already ended with Malahorn posing in front of a ghostly light. Then everything faded back to where they were before.

"Now we do see your point, your darkness," Gilda protested, "but what should we do with the human?"

"You three would rather need to go to the Empire and tell her that she would have to face a far more intense obstacle." Malahorn ordered, "as to make more like a real challenging game. And have a few monsters to test her."

"A few monsters?" Asked a surprised Garble.

"And when we make our move with the elements before the moon is at it's peak, you three will be handsomely rewarded." Malahorn assured, and with a wave of her tail, had three stack piles of Treasure, such as Gems, Pearls, Diamonds, and Golden Doubloons. Gilda, Garble, and Jet were delighted in AW.

"It's agreed then!" Jet cheered, "We will do as you say to deal with the girl!"

"But which will be the first monster for her to face?" Asked Garble.

"Well, I know just the one who will do that job." Malahorn smirked, opening a gate leading to a dark shadowy room and was heard from it was a mixture of pig grunting/beast growling with eerie glowing eyes.

Just then Calestia woke up and gasped in fright of what she saw in her dream. Princess Luna emerged in with concern.

"Sister, are you alright?" She asked. Celestia noticed her and was panning a bit, "it was just a bad dream."

Luna walked over to her. "Why do you think I'm here?" She asked, "You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision."

"Then we better hope that Engrid will not let it happen. Because if the Dark Mistress uses the elements when the moon is close to the Earth, the whole world will be in danger."

They looked over at the window and hopped that Engrid will be the one who can stop Malahorn.

Back at the Crystal Empire the next morning, Engrid was with Cadence and giving her a belly rub. Cadence hadn't had one before and it felt so good.

"It seems you really have done so many good deeds in Euquestria." Alexander said since he and Jefferson heard those adventures Twilight and her friends had before she became in Alicorn.

"Oh yeah, we have done it lot's of times." Spike said in a casual way.

"Well, I would say that seemed un-expecting of when those naughty mutts would let Rarity go after you were trying to rescue her." Jefferson protested.

"Well, I can find a way out of sticky and dirty situation, myself, Jeff," Rarity exclaimed, placing a black cape over his shoulders, "Of course, I was annoying the snot out of those greedy Diamond Dogs by complaining and criticising them since they had bad manners and how truly smelly and disgusting they were. Also I demonstrated winning as well."

She hopped onto the table and did a pretend action of her winning since she is melodramatic and was also doing awkward poses while standing up straight.

"Oh, this hornist is too tight! It's going to shave, can't you losing it?!" She demonstrated, "Ow! It hurts and it so rusty! Why not clean it first?! It's going to leave a stain! The wagon's getting heavy! Why do I have to pull it?!" She then noticed every pony looking at her, "WHAT IS EVERYPONY LOOKING AT?!" She cried.

Engrid covered her mouth while laughing. Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes. "No offence, Rarity. But you kinda sounded like a five year old crybaby." Pinkie Pie protested.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded sharply. "What?" Asked Pinkie.

"Pay no attention to her, Engrid." Cadence adviced. "But you said during your first expeditions, you've been learning all about the natural history, like a true historien does?"

"Yes, Cadence," Engrid nodded, still rubbing Cadence's stomach, "and I had told the children back in my kingdom about my adventures and what I've learned to beat every obstacle I had faced."

"We were there, too." Alexader corrected, "since it was both of our responsibility to watch over her and be certain nothing happens to her."

"So that would mean you can be ready for anything?" Asked Spike, "And also outsmart all sorts of bad creatures all by yourself?"

"Well, I haven't faced any creatures from here," Engrid said to Spike, "but I did came up against some wild animals and faced many puzzles just to learn the strengths and weaknesses they all have. I had to take brains and strength."

"Well, I haven't met Daring Do yet," Rainbow Dash flew over, "but she would've been pleased to meet you."

"Why, thank you, Rainbow." Engrid smiled, "but... Who's Daring Do?"

Rainbow Dash realised what she said and just shuffled by saying, "uh, never mind."

"Of course, we should be able to let our caring and harmony join your harmony at anytime." Engrid applied.

Just then, the doors flew open and they heard some cackling from the other side. They all turned to see Gilda, Garble, and Jet coming in.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Gilda.

"Well, I do believe this Empire should be a total waist of Equestria." Applied Garble. "Just like these fleshy two-legged trespassers."

They all have dark glares on the trio. But mostly Rainbow Dash and Spike since they remembered them.

"Hello, Gilda." Greeted Rainbow Dash in a mad tone.

"Dash," Gilda growled back.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie called out.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded, "Hey! That's what I said!" Pinkie complained.

Everyone just shook their heads though but back to the subject.

"Well, I see you haven't changed, Garble." Grumbled Spike, not very happy to see Garble.

"I could've said the same thing, Squirt." Garble protested, "not to mention that you are more of a shrimp than I thought."

"Back off, Traitor." Shining Armor demanded, coming to Spike's aid. "Hmph!" Garble snarked, "whatever you say, pony."

"Now what are you three doing in the Crystal Empire?" Asked a very annoyed Cadence.

"Ah, just for serious business and we got a job to deal with." Gilda snorted at her, "what's your excuse, dweeb?"

"Now, wait a minute, that's no way to speak to a princess." Engrid sternly applied, coming up to them, "And what type of business to deal with?"

"It's a business to be done with you," Jet honked, "like having you in a one-on-one fighting match."

"Well, I refuse, so what will you do about it?" Asked Engrid. With that, Gilda, Garble, and Jet started swinging their claws all around her so quick and slick, making Engrid's dress to fall off of her into shreds. She was now half-naked, just wearing a small brown bikini thong, barely covering her hips along with a small brown bikini bra that barely covered her midriff and was strapless.

"Well, I never!" Alexander protested, trying to cover his eyes as Jefferson looked away and covered Spike's face from staring.

Fluttershy gasped in shock and then growled in anger, "How dare you!" She snapped.

Pinkie just smiled with wide eyes, "Wow, Engrid's been working out, hubba hubba!" She laughed.

"Pinkie," Rarity scolded, "show a little respect."

"Oh, but I'm so good at it!" Complained Pinkie.

Engrid's cheeks blushed in embarrassment that she tried to cover herself, "Okay, what exactly is the fighting match for?"

"It'll be at the crystal stadium, Doll-face." Taunted Gilda, "and I will bet you would need to get your best fighting clothes and give everything you got!"

"Ooh, and no help from anyponies!" Cracked Jet, "We shall let this hot looker deal with it all by herself, doofuses!"

Garble, Gilda, and Jet laughed at the same time as they just flew out of the room. "See you at the coliseum, suckers!" Garble taunted rudely.

Everypony in the room kept glaring at them for their bad behaviour, "Well, not cool!" Rainbow Dash protested, "the moment Gilda came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all of my friends, mostly Pinkie Pie."

"Come on, Sugarcube," Applejack said, walking to Engrid, "let's get you dressed."

Hours passed and they finally realised what Gilda, Garble, and Porky wanted Engrid to do. Fight with a monster. Engrid was in the sport room, with the audience of ponies being able to watch what they had to see.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash said in disbelief, "those jerks wanted you fight a giant pig as another obstacle for you to face?"

"Yes," Engrid said, she must've noticed the type of monster she would have to fight with. She had read different creatures that are in Equestria but where they were from in the human world mythology. "It's going to be the great Tebo. Twice the size of an Elephant and twice the strength. It had a hide that is so thick that it makes a protective sheild. The tebo is like a mutant warthog and native range is in the Congo of Africa and can make themselves invisible."

"There are some of those here in the southern part of Equestria," Twilight also explained, "But they are very dangerous and aggressive than a hippo, and remember Engrid, it can make itself invisible so keep a sharp eye and close hearing."

Jefferson and Alexander walked in with Spike. "Twilight, we better meet up with Cadence and Shining Armor in the royal box." Said Spike.

"Okay." Twilight agreed, Jefferson and Alexander went over to Engrid. "Be careful, Engrid." Alexander said in concern.

"I will, Alex," thanked Engrid. "Good luck out there." Jefferson said.

"I will need it." Engrid assured, pulling her two assistance into a great hug.

She walked into the arena, where she saw a whole audience filled with all of the ponies in Equestria. She can see her friends in the royal box and saw Garble, Gilda, and Jet in the announcing box. Malahorn was far from the Audience and wanted to see this fight.

Engrid took out her sword as the gate opened. She heard hoof steps. But the beast wasn't in sight, though she did see the shadow. The shadow looked like a giant warthog but more scarier than those normal type. But when the vision was clearing up, she can see two front hooves appearing in sight, followed by the head with four beastly tusks sticking out of it's hideous ugly snout, and then the whole body followed. It can make itself invisible of course. It was a beastly pig bigger than an Elephant and its fur color was ominously grey, with very sharp teeth.

"Okay, here I go." Engrid said to herself.

She walked over as a brave knight would, the Tebo eyed her with a very aggressive look and began growling like a lion.

Alexander and Jefferson were sitting with Spike and crossed their fingers, hoping that she'll defeat the beast alive.

The gong rang and the Tebo let out a loud roar as lightning flashed. The tebo charged at Engrid but she dodged just in time.

Engrid fiercely swung her sword at the beast, who was trying to bite aggressively at her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," squeaked Fluttershy, worrying for Engrid. Engrid stroked the beast on the snout with her sword. The beast grunted in pain and stomped its front hooves down at her. Engrid jumped out of the way, accidentally letting go of the sword. She ran towards it with the Tebo chasing behind her.

The Tebo charged at her again, but Engrid moved, making the monstrous pig crash into the wall. It made the audience shake in vibration. Engrid jumped onto the Tebo's back and wracked it on the shoulder with a mallet. The Tebo squealed in pain and anger.

"Yuppie, Yuppie, yuppie, yeah! You wrack the big bad pig!" Pinkie cheered as a cheerleader should until Twilight zapped her with her horn, "Pinkie!" Twilight scolded "Quiet down, she needs to concentrate."

Engrid rolled clear from the Beast as it was about to strike her. The beast kicked her straight in the air where she crashed onto the benches. The audience gasped and some covered their faces. "Ooh, bumper! That'll leave a mark." Spike whispered through gritted teeth.

Engrid noticed the beast charging at her furiously and before it can hit her, she kicked it hard in the snout and ran for it. Thinking fast of how to beat it, she noticed a catapult at the other side of the arena and it hit her.

She ran straight out of the way as the Tebo crashed and missed her, hitting the wall again instead. Timing it just right, she pulled out her pistol and saw the Tebo getting angrier by the minute as it was preparing to charge her again.

Everypony covered their eyes, not wanting to see Engrid get killed. The Tebo roared and lounged at Engrid but missed as she rolled under it and then fired her pistol at the catapult. The bullet hit the release trigger, and the catapult fired a big boulder at where Engrid and the Tebo were. She ducked down as low as the Tebo saw the boulder coming towards it and then got wracked hard by it. It landed on it's head that the giant hog was now getting so dizzy that it stumbled a bit and then fell on its side unconscious.

The audience just stared a bit and then cheered for Engrid. Engrid smiled as they all went to the arena and congratulate her. "Now, he's not dead. He's just knocked out." Engrid protested, "but we need to get him caged and chained good and tight."

Princess Celestia and Luna flew over and smiled at Engrid. "How did you know that will knock the Tebo out?" Asked Luna.

"I realized that since no sharp weapon can impale it's skin, I had to think of another thing of how to outsmart him." Engrid applied, "so I realised that big creatures are so heavy that they'll be knocked out just like that. Which is why I shot that catapult towards the Beast."

"Well, that was smart thinking," Rainbow smiled, "but what shall we do with him since he's now knocked out?"

"Maybe just let Fluttershy deal with that." Applejack suggested, "you know how she's good with animals."

"Oh my," Gulped Fluttershy, blushing in embarrassment.

Malahorn watched the whole thing and was shocked to see that the Human Princess had won the battle. "She must've used her brain instead of brawn." She whispered to herself. "It was Wisdom, and Stealth."

She would have to be certain what her Element is in order for it to join the other six elements.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in their treehouse and celebrate the victory of Engrid's battle.

"Well, Cutie Mark Crusaders you would have to admit that Engrid's one high brainiack!" Apple Bloom comment happily.

"And I can't wait to hear what she'll be teaching us!" Squeaked Sweetie Belle in excitement.

"Not only an adventure hero or a princess," Scootaloo commented "she's also a smart teacher!"

"Indeed she is." Cheered Apple Bloom, "She's a teacher and Hero!"

They cheered and danced to the ground where the other students were.

Sweetie Belle: _**What a best human pony! Engrid pulls it off!**_

Applebloom: _**And respects the pony way but her education incredibly rock.**_

Scootaloo: _**Always traveling for rich history the globe's countries were worth.**_

Applebloom: _**And now she's teaching us the human history of the Earth.**_

Engrid was explaining to the fillies about the Natural History and artifacts that came many years ago with Jefferson and Alexander watching proudly.

Scootaloo: _**It's amazing to learn from Dawn of Time, to the years of Dinosaurs.**_  
 _ **From the end of the Ice Ages to the Trojan War.**_

Sweetie Belle: _**A very smart Princess, I wonder she studied on an erupting volcano. She as intelligent as a teacher. But fighting off monsters, she's also a fearless hero.**_

Engrid was also reading the students books about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and the Voyages of Sinbad.

Pipsqueak: _**She's my favorite human just like my most favorite Princess, Luna.**_

Snips: _**She had taught us about the length and structure of a human's base.**_

 _ **Snails: And Greek Mythology from a vase.**_

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom: _**She's so loving and understanding**_  
 _ **Heck, it's like her heart is made of pure gold.**_

 _ **We have admired her like our own human Mother.**_

Apple Bloom: _**And we remembered all of the human Knowledge that was told.**_

Under the dark mistress's orders, Garble, Jet, and Gilda sent a few more monstrous beasts like a Manticore, a Bugbear, or even a giant snake to destroy Engrid. But Engrid had been out-smarting them since she learned the research about such creatures.

Scootaloo: _**She has beaten every monster she came up against.**_  
 _ **It turns out she solves higher problems that are pretty intense**_

Sweetie Belle: _**And how she can solve dangerous tasks and puzzles**_  
 _ **is like she can perhaps inspire Daring Do.**_

Apple Bloom: _**Bet her people would be so proud.**_  
 _ **So much about her teaching us all a human's fact or two.**_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _**Also taught us about the loyalty and discipline**_  
 _ **from the Musketeers and the Knights of the Round Table.**_

Snails: _**We were so amazed and adored by her wisdom and nobility.**_

Snips: _**And how she was as bold as a Stable.**_

Cuite Mark Crusaders: _**She's a teacher and a hero.**_

Everypony began to Dance and join in as the Music was getting enjoyable and more awesome by the minute. Spike grooved with Jefferson and Alexander, every pony in Ponyville were enjoying their celebration of Engrid's career. Not only she was educating the school fillies and defeating monsters, she was also helping Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith sell Apple Cider and all of her food to the hungry costumers to earn more money for Sweet Apple Acres. She was also teaming with Rainbow Dash with the Pegasus sports and challenges of the Wonderboltz.

Sweetie Belle: _**Boy, is she such a navigator and an educator.**_  
 _ **So brave and sweet as our favorite flavor.**_

Apple Bloom: _**She is a wonderful and magnificent human Pony**_  
 _ **for us to start with a band.**_

 _ **All of Equestria will rejoice for her and her successful talent**_  
 _ **as we sing out through the land.**_

Scootaloo: _**And the most helpful and nicest girl who remembered her training.**_  
 _ **While she did so much research and grew Equestria more without complaining.**_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _**She makes a difference and has two countries work together.**_  
 _ **She seems to care about all of the ponies and can protect us all from bad weather.**_

 _ **She is a teacher and a hero!**_

Big Macintosh: **Eeyup.**

The music stopped and there was a lot of confetti flowing down by after Pinkie's Party canyon. Engrid's knowledge grew and so did her career. It turned out that she was now representing the Element of Knowledge, Education, and Wisdom. She must've realised it when she was filling all of the human facts towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders and when she was reading every single book from the Golden Oak Library. Engrid was also everypony's most favorite Human Princess and the very first one to pull it off. There had been books about Engrid's adventures, and there was a lot of merchandise of the human princess.

Spike was wearing a Dress that was similar to Engrid's but this had her name on it. Pinkie Pie laughed when she saw him, and so did the other five.

"Spike in a Dress?!" She laughed.

"Why not?" Said a casual Spike, "It's just an inspiration. ( _Whispering to the audience_ ) Even Rainbow Dash could were a male inspiration out fit of John Smith."

But not everypony was happy for Engrid.

Malahorn was finishing up for her elemental circle she will use when the moon is at its peak. She was aware that Engrid had been succeeding on everything. "Oh, the human Princess was even smarter than I thought she would be." She mumbled.

Jet, Garble, and Gilda were in the room, finishing the preparations for the eternal darkness to come upon. "Well, to me she won't be able to stop your plans," Gilda muttered.

"Perhaps she will!" Malahorn corrected impatiently.

"But what should we do then, your darkness?" Asked Jet, nervously from her anger.

Malahorn snarled and replied calmly, "we have until three nights to begin the eternal darkness. And the princess will do anything to protect the elements for sure."

"And that would mean we would have to come up with something smarter then." Garble pronounced in realization.

Malahorn smiled evilly, "yes, Garble. Engrid has one weakness which is her bond she has with the six ponies. She would do anything to protect them."

She began to hover and let out a very ghostly glow around her. Garble, Jet, Gilda, and the ratbird stared in horror to see her transforming. Her creepy claws were shapeshifting into young human hands.

During the same night, Jefferson, Alexander, Twilight, and Spike were back at Canterlot, explaining everything to Celestia and Luna. Twilight used her magic to show them the amazing things Engrid had been doing.

"And further more, all of the children also love her." Alexander explained. "She seemed to be everypony's favorite human."

"She has told them everything from the past." Jefferson added in, "even Spike here seemed to wear her merchandise."

Luna and Celestia smiled like proud people. Spike somehow chuckled nervously as Philomena, Celestia's Phoenix perched on his shoulder.

"I was so amazed of how she had been doing for all of Equestria," Said Twilight. "Even I could need to catch up with my research to reach Engrid's."

"We had been seeing it so far, Twilight." Celestia smiled, "not only we seen the very first human ponies visit our world, but also doing good deeds for everypony."

"Looks like she is completing every task and challenge she can face." Luna applied, "it turns out you and Engrid would be great friends since you faced a lot of friendship challenges as well, which made you become a princess."

Twilight smiled since she was touched by hearing those words. She remembered that time of how she became Equestria's newest Princess of Friendship. Unknown to them, Malahorn's ratbird was on the ceiling beam listening to the conversation.

"Well, I better get back to her," She said, "we need to see what we can do tomorrow. Are you three coming?"

"You go on ahead, Twilight." Spike said, "it's just that Jefferson and Alexander here need to talk to the princesses and I need to help out. It'll turn out to be something for Engrid to explain to you when she's ready. Right now, this is something for only the princesses to know."

"Okay, Spike," Twilight shrugged with a smile, "but don't stay up too late. I would want you to come back in Ponyville for your sleep." With that, she disappeared in thing air.

Alexander and Jefferson had been so proud of Engrid like older brothers should, but their smiles faded however since they knew that Engrid's visit in Equestria was running out. All of this was just too good to be permanent. Because they had to head back to Denmark in three days in time for Engrid's brother's wedding day.

Spike noticed their faces and asked in concern, "Are you two okay?"

"Oh, yes, lad." Alexander applied with a sad sigh, "but it's just that Engrid's going to be a little disappointed when it's time for us to return home."

Princess Luna walked over to him to comfort him, "disappointed?" She asked.

"What he's trying to say is that Engrid planned on this trip to learn more about the Elements of Harmony," said Jefferson, since he felt bad about Engrid, "she does understand how they work and that you used them to defeat the Dark Mistress, but she thinks there's something more to them. We almost forgotten about that subject since we helped her learn the Equestrian ways, and we'll be returning home in three days."

Princess Celestia and Luna looked at each other but understood what they were hearing. "Jefferson, the Elements of Harmony meant everything to us." Celestia said, "why bring them up?"

"Because on our way here, Engrid noticed the Tree of Harmony," Alexander explained. The word of the Tree of Harmony made the Princesses gasp, "How did you know about the tree?" Asked a shocked Celestia.

"Engrid had read about it from her Equestrian guidebook." Jefferson said, "we found it in the Everfree Forest during camp. You did tell us that the elements are in Twilight's place, Spike. But she's just curious of how they were came to be and how the Tree was planted."

"You see, it happened a long time ago, long before any of you were born and even before we stood up against the Dark Mistress," Explained Celestia, "Starswirl the Bearded was one of the six older ponies who were born with a separated Element of Harmony."

"He had used a lot of research that when their elements were growing, he gathered his five friends and preformed a spell that can help us defeat the Dark Mistress." Luna added in. "Starswirl and his five friends formed a circle and with every drop of his power, created the Tree of Harmony and unleashed the six elements from their hearts."

"But it appears after being defeated," Celestia learned in realisation, "she must've studied that spell and learned that Harmony and Darkness were equally balanced."

"But that was a long time ago," said a confused Spike, since he was trying to get it straight, "besides, we right now need to think about what's better for Engrid overall. And since now you mentioned how the elements were made, it would turn out that all of the stuff Engrid had been doing, like teaching the fillies about the human's biology and natural history, facing every obstacle and beast, and calculating every possible way to get out of a dangerous situation," he paused for a moment and his eyes widened in shock and realization, "she seemed her Element that is inside her heart is the element of Knowledge, Wisdom, and Education!"

The ratbird heard what Spike just said, he was also as shocked as Spike was just now, but then smirked.

"But then what should we do if Malahorn does anything to unleash Engrid's Element?" Asked Alexander.

"I don't know, but we still can't let her use those elements." Celestia explained, "because if she does use them for her eternal darkness spell, it can put the whole cosmos in great risk."

Everyone looked at each other with concern and worry. They need to be determined to be certain that the elements remain safe, including Engrid.

The next day, the human sailors were packing up everything so that they can get ready to sail back to Denmark in two days.

Rainbow Dash insisted to help, but not before her tail got shot by a lightning Bolt. She yelped in pain but then turned annoyed when she saw Derpy.

"Now careful, Derpy." She called out to scold Derpy, who was jumping on a storm cloud. "You might accidentally injure some of those human stallions."

Some of the sailors were glaring at the clumsy Pegasus mare. "I just don't know what went wrong." Said Derpy, jumping on the cloud again, before getting electrified. Rainbow Dash was getting annoyed by her foolishness. "Yeah, it's a mystery." She grumbled.

She turned to see Engrid discussing with the captain. "Captain, I do agree it's important for me to be at my brother's wedding. But we still have two more days." She scolded.

"I know your highness," said the Captain, "but the crew can't just wait until you got the Elements. And the sooner the better if you ask me."

"But I haven't even told my friends yet." Said a disappointed Engrid, "I haven't even told them that this'll be the last time I might see them again."

"Then now will be the good time," said the Captain, before walking out to help his crew, "you have to get ready before we leave on the day after."

Engrid was a little upset after hearing the captain's words. Rainbow Dash went over to her, "Engrid, I think you've been trying to learn how the Elements came to be." She said, "but do you really have to see them or take them?"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," Engrid said, "It's just I would need to have proof for my Kingdom to see and-"

She was cut off short when she and Rainbow heard a voice call out.

"Excuse me," said the soft voice. They both turned to see a thirteen year old girl with very short ceramal hair, and a small yellow dress.

"Oh, hello," said Engrid with a smile, "I don't believe we met, I'm Engrid. Princess of Denmark. And you are...?"

"I'm Sabrina," said the girl in a soft sweet voice. "I came with the crew to help them prepare for you to return."

"But where is your father?" Asked Engrid.

"Back at the ship," said Sabrina, "he said I have to stay with crew at all times if anything goes wrong. So I became a secret cabin girl."

Rainbow Dash looked suspicious, " _They're something wrong about this human filly._ " She mutter to herself.

"Is there anything wrong, miss?" Asked Sabrina, noticing Rainbow's look.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look a little strange." She said. Engrid gently stroked her mane, "Rainbow, gently." She said calmly.

"So, what can I do for you, Sabrina?" She asked.

"Well, I heard your conversation with the captain, and I would love to see the Elements, please." Said Sabrina with a gentle smile while turning to Rainbow Dash. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll be acceptable to tell you," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, what's gotten into you?" Scolded Engrid, whispering to her friend, "that doesn't sound very congenial. She's just thirteen and after all we need to show a little respect."

"Engrid, I don't trust her" replied Rainbow, "she may be just a kid, but I know there's something wrong with her."

"I may not trust her," Engrid said, "but even I would need to see the Elements. Just be nice, alright?"

"Okay," sighed Rainbow Dash, but still thinking it's a bad idea, "I'll show you where they are, it's at the Golden Oak Library, Twilight's place."

She showed Engrid and Sabrina the way. Sabrina followed close behind with a sneaky smile, so there was something strange about her.

While they got there, Engrid wanted to tell her friends about the shocking news.

"You're going to leave Equestria?" Asked Pinkie Pie with sadness.

"Yes, Pinkie," Engrid said with a sigh, "the expedition's almost up. I'll be leaving on the day after tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Engrid," said Applejack. "Ah guess it was quite a shock."

"I have to go back home, Applejack." Engrid said while she was tearing up a bit. "I've been doing the same thing my father had been doing."

"Your father?" Asked Fluttershy, comforting Engrid, "you never said a word about your father."

"I know, it's just he had told me stories about this place and all about you creatures before I go to sleep. And my mother said he was the smartest man she'd ever met." Engrid explained, remembering those wonderful times when her father, the king, was alive, "we lived in a castle that was by the ocean in Denmark. He too had been going on expeditions and bringing artifacts for the kingdom to see and learn from the rich history, and I always dreamed of being just like him. But when I was five and when he took me and my brother to a lagoon with merpeople, there was a pirate ship approaching. Somewhere in the chaos, my father was lost to me, he died trying to protect the queen of the merpeople who also died with him. I never saw him again."

Engrid was tearing up a bit and tried to hold back the tears. Everypony was aware of how much she was hurting, except Sabrina, who was looking through the books. "Oh you poor thing." Whimpered Fluttershy.

"So Eleven years, I had been going on expeditions and had been learning on everything so far like educational field trips before I told the stuff I've learned on to the children back at the kingdom." Engrid continued, now getting to the part of the Elements of Harmony, "I also came so I can discover on the Elements of Harmony, before I could head back home."

"So just like my father, I travel to certain places for discovery and natural history." Engrid explained. "Jefferson and Alexander told me the history of how the Elements of Harmony came to be before Celestia and Luna defeated Malahorn, but there is one more thing that I could need to know."

Twilight smiled. She then turned to Spike. "Spike, can you bring the chest over?" She said.

Spike went over to the shelf and began to search where he put the chest. "I know I put it here on this shelf somewhere." He muttered and then took out the chest, "Found it!"

He walked over to the group and showed Engrid the Elements of Harmony, one Crown, five necklaces. Engrid was amazed and astonished by the beauty and the sparkle of the elements.

"So these are the Elements of Harmony." She gasped. Sabrina seemed to have a good look at them.

"Indeed they are." Twilight applied. She showed her element to Engrid. It was shaped of a lavender sparkling star attached to a tiara. The necklaces also had a different shape and color. The orange apple shaped Element was Applejack's element of Honesty while Rarity's Element of Generosity was purple in the shape of a diamond. There was Fluttershy's Element of Kindness which was shaped like a butterfly and was yellow, and Rainbow Dash's Element of Loyalty was a red lightning bolt. And finally, Pinkie's element was Laughter, it was a blue and shaped in a balloon.

"So how long have you kept them?" Asked Engrid.

"We represented the elements when Nightmare Moon had returned. That was when I first came to ponyville and started off just like you," said Twilight, since she remembered her first adventure she had when she first came to Ponyville and had new friends. "And we saw that the elements somehow reformed Nightmare Moon and revealed that it was Princess Luna, Celestia's young sister."

Engrid listened to her and realised that her friends had been through, and noticed they kept the Elements of Harmony with them the whole time. "I thought that I could learn more about the Elements of Harmony as well, but it will turn out that I too would need to make friends as well."

Sabrina walked over, "so, since you represent the elements, that would mean you can use your strength and team work even without the elements in person."

"But Sabrina," Engrid said, now understanding how important the Elements were for Equestria, "they can't just give them up. It would not be the same thing."

"Sure it can," Sabrina applied, "they can still spread the magic of friendship without the elements. Perhaps you can take care of them."

"Me?" Engrid applied, still thinking that this may not be right to take the elements away, "but I couldn't."

"Engrid it's okay," Twilight said, "this will be what your father would've wanted."

"Yes, Darling," Rarity protested, giving her the box "take the elements with you. You can use them to show your subjects."

Engrid held onto the chest while looking at them. She then smiled at her dear friends and shared a group hug. "Thank you girls." She thanked. She then noticed Sabrina walking out the door.

"Sabrina, where are you going?" She asked.

"I had to head back to the ship." She explained. "My dad said I can't stay out too long."

"Do you want some help?" Asked Engrid, feeling concern.

"I'll be alright." Said Sabrina, walking out the door. "I've handled it quite well. I'm used to it. Take care your highness."

"Well, bye." waved Engrid.

Sabrina was walking well out of sight and then went to a plane field with a very sinister smile. Her eyes had changed into those familiar yellow eyes. "Now I know where the Elements are. Soon, the whole earth will bow to my will." She chuckled evilly, looking at her reflection in the calm stilled water. Her reflection revealed to be Lady Malahorn's reflection.

That was it! Rainbow was right of not trusting Sabrina! It was Malahorn in disguise!

Later on, Engrid was outside to see Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. They saw how sad Engrid was.

"We learned how you went to explain to your friends." Said Princess Celestia. "You would seem that you'll be heartbroken when you leave."

"Yes," Engrid said, "I guess I was so caught up in my expeditions and all of my research that I now saw that my life is not yet complete. Of course, you raise the sun, Luna raises the moon, Cadence protects the Crystal Empire, Twilight spreads the magic of friendship, and all I seemed to do is travel and leave."

"Engrid, I do believe that you hadn't had real friends before," said Cadence walking over. Engrid simply nodded sadly, "It sometimes happens. Friends do have to leave, even though they became close to each other."

"And telling your friends was the right thing to do, Engrid." said Luna, "that way you would have to admit when it was time to return to your actual home."

"I know, Luna." Engrid sighed, "my father would've wanted me to have friends, I had a good time with them until this time came, though I never thought it'll be this painful. I do enjoy my time going on expeditions and traveling, but now it seems that it's not enough. After all this time, I felt like I found real friendship, though it was too good to last."

She sadly lowered her head and began to sing.

Engrid: _**It isn't that I'm ungrateful  
For all the things that I've earned,  
For all the journeys I have taken,  
All the lessons that I have learned**_

 _ **But I wonder where I'm going now,  
What my role is meant to be  
I don't know how to travel  
To a future that I can't see**_

She turned back to the Princesses who watched her with concern and hurt. Engrid continued on.

 _ **I have no wings, I don't need a crown  
I'm still a princess, that is true  
But it's still unclear to me  
Just what I am meant to do**_

 _ **I wanna have a purpose  
Wanna do all that I can  
I wanna make a contribution  
I want to be a part of the plan**_

Celestia came with a motherly smile and walked over to Engrid and wrapped a wing around her body.

Princess Celestia: _**Your destiny's uncertain  
And that's sometimes hard to take  
But it will become much clearer  
With every new choice you make**_

Princess Luna joined in, she understood that she felt the same way years ago after the Nightmare Moon incident.

Princess Luna: _**Patience is never easy  
I understand wanting more  
I know how hard it is to wait  
To spread out your wings and soar**_

Now Cadence went over to Engrid with a warm smile, trying to admire her of who Engrid was.

Cadence: _**But you came here for a reason  
You're gifted and you are strong  
The magic is within your heart because  
You belong**_

The whole scenery was changed into a sparkly beautiful starlight background. With all of the stars swirling and zig-zaging around the four princesses.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence: _**Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart  
You are a princess; you'll play your part**_

Luna: _**We understand you wanting more  
A chance to shine, a chance to soar**_

Cadence: _**Soon will come the day it turns around**_

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence: _**Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart  
You are a princess; you'll play your part**_

The background changed back to Ponyville as Celestia lifted Engrid's head up to look at her with hope.

Celestia: _**You are a princess; you'll play your part**_

Engrid wrapped her arms around her neck to hug her. Celestia hugged her back in order to comfort her, she wanted to remind her not to give up everything Engrid had hoped or felt the moment she came to Equestria.

"Your time will come," Celestia assured to Engrid, still comforting Engrid who gazed at the beautiful night sky, and let out a hoping smile.

Next day, Engrid and the Main Six were at the lake. Engrid was changing to an outfit to bath into. She came out of the thick tall grass and revealed the only clothing she was now wearing was seen-through Arabian pants attached to a small red thong, along with a small red bra that barely covered her midriff and was strapless.

Rainbow Dash just let out a happy smile, looking at her. Much to Rarity's annoyance. "Rainbow, what's with the smile?" Asked Engrid.

"I'm sorry, Engrid." Said Rainbow Dash, smiling happily, "I guess your belly looks so AWESOME!"

Rarity dramatically covered Rainbow's face. "Rainbow, darling!" She pleaded, "Heavens, she's barely dressed!"

"It's okay, Rarity." Said Engrid, "I get that a lot. Mostly by boys."

She walked into the water. It felt so good and relaxing for her skin. As she and her six friends will have whatever's left of her visit in Equestria.

Twilight had smiled with her since they would've been a close team together. "Engrid, when you leave tomorrow, I would want to say that we're so proud of all what you did for Equestria. giving us all of information from your world and its history." She said.

"Thank you, Twilight." said Engrid as she floated on the water. "Since it was a known that how we need to keep everything in balance."

"Why, yes, Engie," chirped Pinkie with a smile, "Heck we all know that the balance needs to have both good and evil, along with light and darkness."

This caught Engrid to jump up and turned to Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie, what did you say?"

"I said the balance needs both good and evil, and light and darkness." Said Pinkie Pie, "why?"

Engrid was getting what Malahorn was trying to do. She was putting a lot of thought of what would happen if there'll be eternal darkness. And now in realisation, "Now I understand what Malahorn was doing."

"what?" Every other pony gasped.

"I see what can actually happen of what would happen if the night would last forever if the sun doesn't shine." Engrid explained, "because we need the sun and the moon to work together to bring day and night. But Malahorn was possibly thinking that she wanted the moon to remain alone."

She was now getting to see the bad stuff that'll happen when the forces of darkness does happen as she continued, "Without the Sun's warmth, Earth would quickly become a much colder place. And all of the people will get dazed and confused. And with eternal darkness, such as forever nighttime, all on Earth would stop. All plants would die and, eventually, all animals that on plants for food, including humans, would die, too. While some humans might be able to survive on a Sun-less Earth for several days, months, or even years, life without the Sun would eventually prove to be impossible to maintain on Earth."

Engrid had a now very scared look on her face for hearing that thought and her friends had gasped in horror after what she had said about.

"That's what Malahorn was talking about." Engrid gasped. "And that'll explain why she needs the Elements of Harmony."

Rainbow swam to her and cried in panic, "but if she tampers the Elements with her dark powers, that will make it more permanent for a super long time! There might be eternal chaos where ever we go! And it'll probably unravel the fabric of the universe and inviolate all life!"

Engrid gently stroked her mane when Fluttershy was scared by the thought. "And all the animals might become extinct."

Every pony looked at each other in shock and disbelief. They had to keep the elements from Malahorn no matter what so she wouldn't create this type of elemental disaster.

" _Bravo, my dear. You finally figured it out_." Said a familiar voice. Everypony was startled when they heard that voice somewhere. They all looked around to see that where that voice came from. The clear sunny sky had been turned into a dark ominous cloudy sky like it was about to rain.

All of a sudden, out of the shadows were dark, sinister, angry looking Hippogriffs. There were a lot that surrounded the mane six and Engrid, preparing to do some harm to them and pounce on them.

"Now, now, my pets," the voice was heard again, "is this anyway to treat royalty?"

They all turned to see a shadowy figure magically appearing and out of the dark magic revealed herself. It was Lady Malahorn. The Main six gasped and Engrid's eyes widened in horror.

"Well, Princess Engrid." She said in a very proud tone, "you've been such a clever little girl."

Engrid walked out of the water and stood up to her, "Malahorn, you do have a lot of power but how did you know I would find out?"

Malahorn just chuckled, "it would've spoiled the surprise, my dear." She said, walking around her, "It seems we share a lot in common, being highly intelligent, and translate anything that has happened or will happen."

Engrid tried to be as fearless as possible while trying to stand her ground, "I'm nothing like you, Malahorn." She protested.

"Do you think so? Such a shame really since I find it peculiar." Persuaded Malahorn with a sly look on her face.

Rainbow Dash tried protecting Fluttershy who was now quivering in her arms, she was aware of how much she was afraid of dragons.

"Of course I always knew you would represent another element of harmony." Malahorn continued. "Since I had to follow you back in Twilight's house so I can know where the elements were."

Engrid gasped, remembering that little girl she met last night, and now became angrier when she learned in realisation that it was just a disguise, "It was you." she snapped.

"Yes." Chuckled Malahorn, since she was getting more sneakier than ever. "And I knew you couldn't resist since you fell for it."

"Be that as It may and as I may have an element inside my heart," said Engrid, trying to reason with her "you think they're some sort of a battery but they're more than that. Without the elements, Equestria or the whole world will be left without the most important meanings of defence."

Malahorn just chuckled carelessly, "That is exactly the idea. And now you now represent a newer element of harmony, the element of Wisdom, Knowledge, and Education. Since it was also what your father saw in you." She snapped her fingers and had her hippogriffs to take hold of her six friends.

Engrid gasped in horror, "Don't you dare harm them!" She demanded furiously, only to be grabbed by two Hippogriffs who held her arms back. Malahorn chuckled evilly as she approached Engrid closely, "now, now, listen to me. You would have to let me siphon your element out of your heart and join the other elements and no harm will come to any pony."

"But since you said it's inside my heart," Engrid spoke, "It would also have to be protected, without the element from within, how can I..."

"You would still have your intelligence," Malahorn interrupted almost getting impatient, "it was the same way Starswirl the Bearded did to create the Elements those years ago. Which is why I should do the same thing with your element."

Engrid hesitated a bit, not knowing what to respond, that was until her hippogriffs tightened their grip on the main six, giving them serious pain. "Come now, little one, I don't have all day. I have a tight schedule for tonight at midnight, so I demand an answer on the count of three. One,... Two..."

"Wait, Malahorn!" Cried Engrid, before sighing in defeat, "you win. I'll give you my element that is inside my heart. In exchange for my friends."

Malahorn chuckled triumphantly, "excellent. It is time."

She waved her claws and a sudden ghostly glow formed around Engrid, lifting her in the air as Malahorn fired her dark magic at her. Engrid was grunting and moaning in struggle as the dark magic was unleashing a new orb out of her chest. The Main six gasped in shock and horror as they watched. Rainbow struggled to break free to help, but the Hippogriffs kept hold her back, "Let me go!" She screamed, "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

All of a sudden, a green light projected out of Engrid's body, and an emerald green gem took shape. Now that the element was out of Engrid, her glow faded and she fell on her back on the ground just before other dark magic flowed around her belly, turning it into solid steel. Malahorn smiled evilly as the green element began to reshape into a green symbol of an educational book.

"The seventh Element of Harmony has finally been unleashed," she said with grace. She flew over to Engrid, "now you know what it truly felt sweetheart. You see, even the smallest of friendship does come with a price. It was also the same thing of how your father had died."

Engrid was too weak to move, "How did you know about my father?" She groaned, holding onto her cursed belly, "what are you talking about?"

"You may not remember, but I was there when it happened." Malahorn protested, making Engrid shocked on hearing this, "you were five years old. Since that was the same look your Father and the Queen of the Merpeople had before I killed them with that pirate ship."

"What?" She gasped in realisation.

Twilight was now getting angry, "You Monster!" She shouted, "How could you kill her father?!" She was about to shoot her magic at Malahorn, who just blocked the attack and fired back at her.

"Power! Unlimited POWER!" She cried as her deadly electrical powers began electrifying Twilight and draining her magic and her strength, striking in her chest.

Twilight screamed in pain and agony as every last drop of her strength and magic had been completely drained. Once Malahorn was done, Twilight collapsed to the ground and was so weak to move. All of Malahorn's Hippogriffs flew off back to the dark realm with Malahorn letting out an evil laugh as she and Engrid's element disappeared into thing air, leaving behind a rainstorm to come down.

"Engrid!" Cried Fluttershy, tears in her eyes. "Oh, you poor thing." She wrapped her hooves around Engrid's body.

"I can't believe what that most evil monster has done to you and Twilight!" Rarity screamed dramatically, "Of all the worse things that could happen, this is _**THE... Worst... Possible... THING**_!"

"Girls," Engrid grunted, "I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice."

"I know," Fluttershy cooed, they all turned to see Twilight, still breathing, but still not moving or even talking. "Come on, Y'all. We better get them to Canterlot and fast." Said Applejack as she carried Twilight in her arms as she walked on her two legs. Rainbow Dash held onto Engrid as Rarity took her dress along with her.

The Main Five took Engrid and Twilight to the Castle of Canterlot. Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were horrified of what had happened to Engrid and Twilight. Spike was now upset when he saw Twilight passed out as Alexander and Jefferson tried to comfort him. The human sailors watched over their princess who was breathing sadly.

"Disguised herself as a young girl, you say?" Asked a concerned Alexander to Applejack.

"It's true." said a remorse Applejack. She took off her hat and placed on her chest sadly.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about that girl," Rainbow Dash declared, "and we didn't even know it was her. So she could find out where the Elements were."

"We know, you told us." Spike said, tears in his eyes, "that was when you just left and how some of her dark army appeared this morning and attacked us."

"Yes," said Jefferson applied, "Alexander, Spike, and I were packing whatever was left to be brought back to Denmark, until some of those dark blue hippogriffs showed up. They also took the elements and knocked us out."

"We're so sorry that happened." Said Shining Armor, resting a hoof on Jefferson's shoulder "but while we visited Ponyville to check on you all, it seemed that the Dark Mistress was at the Crystal Empire and used her dark powers to cause it to vanish into thing air again like it happened years ago."

"The only thing she left was the same mirror, Twilight used to retrieve her crown from that ultimate world." Added Princess Cadence, now feeling so horrible of the lose of Twilight and the Crystal Empire. "Not only we lost a kingdom, but we also lost a sister."

Princess Celestia walked over to Engrid with great concern, as Maud Pie was checking on her steel belly. "Will she be okay, Maud?" She asked.

"Engrid will still live," Maud said still in a dreary tone, "it's just her belly that was turned into steel, the Dark Mistress used it so she can remember those who made deals with her."

"I'm sorry that I caused this to happen, Celestia." said Engrid sadly, "I never wanted to do this. They were going to threaten my friends if I didn't."

"I know, Engrid." Said Celestia. She knelt down beside her and wrapped a wing around her body. "We understand you did it for your friends."

"Now the whole world will be done for," Engrid sighed sadly, "This is all my fault." She began crying in her arms, she cried in deep sorrow silently. "Engrid, it's a classic move." Princess Luna applied, "we've seen it a thousand times."

Engrid kept crying "but I should've just found another way of defeating her, and now Twilight will be gong forever because of me."

"Engrid, you didn't expect this would happen," said Spike, walking over to talk some sense into her, "but you can't just give up now. I didn't tutor you to be like that. You still have what you just found which is your own magic of friendship. That's something Malahorn would never take away."

"Listen to him on this, Engrid," said Shining Armor in a stern tone, "this is something we studied a lot about."

"Yeah, we need to think extra hard," Pinkie protested, "and do whatever it takes to save Twilight and defeat that meanie, big bad, Dark Mistress for good before midnight tonight."

"But we may not make it intime," sighed Engrid, still depressed, "It would not make any difference, no matter if we try."

"You're just going to sit there and let us all suffer from her evil wrath?" Gasped Jefferson in disbelief, "That's it?"

"This sort of fate is not what your father would've wanted, Engrid." Scolded Alexander.

"Guys, please!" Engrid snapped, before calming down, "look, I know, this may not be fair, but we might have to except it. She's proven to be smarter than I am. She has the elements and eternal darkness will be upon us in a few hours."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and then turned to the others, "maybe you all better wait outside." Suggested Celestia.

"We would like to talk to her alone." Luna protested. Everyone looked at each other but simply obeyed as they left the throne room.

Luna went over to Engrid's side, "Engrid, I do understand you're feeling responsible of losing Twilight." She said, "but it's not yet too late to put an end to Malahorn's villainy."

Engrid smiled sadly, "but how can we stop her?" She asked "She's too powerful, and this type of curse she'll let out will be so deep."

"Yes," Celestia nodded, as she nuzzled close to her head, "we know she is, and she can create such deep magic. But there's actually a catch to spell, magic deeper still of what she did not know, Engrid."

"Her knowledge goes back to the dawn of time," Luna explained, as she had discovered how Malahorn can be defeated, "but if she could've looked a little further back, into the stillness right before the big bang, she would've wrote down a different incantation."

Engrid looked puzzled of what Luna just said to her, "I don't understand." She applied.

"She meant that Malahorn would've known the true meaning of sacrifice that if one of those who represented the elements of harmony would be able to step into the circle instead of her." Celestia protested, "It means one who represented the elements will bring eternal peace to Equestria, and darkness itself will turn backwards."

Engrid was hearing and now getting what Malahorn should've known. "But she might figure that one out as well," she said, "so she might do anything to keep us away from the circle. I would have to face her at her domaine."

She was about to put her dress back on but that was until Luna went over and applied, "now wait a minute, dear," she said, "it is she you would face, but can not go into a fight without any backup. Which is why we need to hand you this mighty sword of strength along with this shield."

She used her alicorn magic to have a beautiful shining shield and a magnificent looking sword appear before Engrid. Engrid was amazed by the sight before she turned to Twilight's lifeless body, she gently stroked her mane in complete concern, "Hang in there Twilight, I will do this to save you, or die trying."

"We'll watch over her, dear." Celestia protested as she embraced Engrid. "Now go, you don't have much time."

Engrid simply nodded and turned to Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena, "Philomena, sent messagers all over Equestria. I would need every pony to join in the battle."

The doors opened and Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor, Jefferson, Alexander, the Main Five, and all of the other ponies and the human sailors saw Engrid come out, now wearing her normal dress and with her sword and shield in her hands.

"Every pony," she said in determination, "we're going to stop Malahorn."

Everyone looked at her, "Engrid, now you have thought it over," Spike protested.

"Celestia and Luna talked some sense into me, and I think I know how I can defeat Malahorn." Engrid said, as she began to tell, them her speech and how to give Euqestria freedom and justice once again from the forces of evil, "I would need your help in order to defeat the dark army, and I meant every pony I could find. This will be about the future from this day forward, even years from now, when our decedents aren't even born yet look at this moment, they would've seen that these human ponies have worked side by side with the creatures of Equestria and triumphed over evil, and saved the life of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Now who is with me?!"

Everypony cried as Engric and hear the cheering from her sailors and the ponies neighing.

"Now that's what we like to here from you!" Rainbow cheered, "We're going with you for Twilight!"

"OOOOHH!" Pinkie Pie squeaked, "I'm so NERVOUSCITED!"

"You do realise it's not a real word, right?" Asked an annoyed Applejack. Engrid just giggled a bit.

"Now grab what you can and follow me," Engrid announced, "We have until midnight tonight! So we need to be ready to fight when we get to her domain."

All of the citizens from Ponyville, to Canterlot, to Manehatten were collecting all of the equipment that can be useful to defend off the Hippogriffs. The Royal Guards sharpened their weapons and the human sailors loaded their guns, while the Wonderboltz and other pegasai placed their outfits on and the Cutie Mark Crusaders collected their club stuff.

Jefferson went onto Shining Armor's back as Alexander went onto Cadance. Engrid mounted onto Rainbow Dash as her sailors rode onto the Pony Soldiers.

"We would have to work together in order to rescue Princess Twilight Sparkle and save Equestria and Earth!" Engrid pronounced "It won't be easy, be we're the only hope for Harmony! Let's Go!"

Then they all charged and stampeded to Malahorn's domain, preparing to end her villainy and stop her evil plan once and for all.

Celestia and Luna watched over the window and hoped for them to return safe and sound. "Good luck, Everypony." Luna called back.

Engrid and her pony mob continued charging and flying in full speed towards Malahorn's realm. "Now remember, I have to face Malahorn, while you all take care of her army." She called back to her group.

"We will," Spike said, riding on Fluttershy, "But you have remember that she expects the unexpected and prepares for anything."

They were getting close to Malahorn's castle. But Spike was correct, Malahorn noticed the mob coming and was furious, "She dares charge on us?!" She turned to her dark army, "Fly my Hippogriffs! FLY!"

Gilda, Garble, Jet, Malahorn's Ratbird, and the Dark Army heard Malahorn's demand and began to lounge at the Pony Army.

The pony mob had reached the giant courtyard just as the Dark Hippogriffs lounged at Engrid, forcing her off of Rainbow Dash. Luckily, every pony came to help out and get the evil creatures away from Engrid. Rainbow Dash managed to punch some of the Hippogriffs off of Engrid to help her break through.

"Attack!" Shouted Spike.

All of the Equestrians and human sailors began hurling themselves at the dark army. Taken off guard, the Hippogriffs were getting pummeled by frying pans, mops, clubs, utensils, shields, muskets, mallets, walking sticks, and many more. Every creature from the largest Buffalo to the smallest fairy was fighting with all their might, determined to protect their Equestrian home.

Applejack punched one of the Hippogriff guards in the face, knocking his teeth out, as Pinkie Pie wracked two of them with her party mallet happily.

Bulk Biceps began boxing on some of the Hippogriffs and then kicked four of them right where it really hurt. The four screamed in pain and fell onto the ground.

There were a few Hippogriffs flying around to fight with the Pegasus ponies, twisting and turning like battle plains.

"YEAH!" Cried Bulk Biceps, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT EVIL DOERS!"

"Wonderbolts! Attack formation and give me Twenty!" Ordered Spitfire. The Wonderbolts dove as the Hippogriffs flew and charged at them.

Jefferson ran up and slid into a few Dark Hippogriffs, making a bowling strike sound effect. "Not bad for a footman," he applied to himself.

"Good show, Jeff, my friend!" Cried Alexander as he fought off a couple of hippogriffs.

Engrid managed to break through and saw Malahorn in one of the towers. She became more furious that she began to search for her, "You go on ahead, Engrid! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Called out Cadance as she fought off a few Hippogriffs. Engrid nodded and went into the castle.

Spike fought off some Hippogriffs, he laughed in a cocky tone before one of them pinned him down and began biting his back. Spike screamed in pain as the hippogriffs kept him down.

Cadance saw this and zapped at the hippogriffs, forcing them off of Spike. Cadance went over with comfort. "Oh, thank you, Cadance." He thanked in relief.

"Anything for my Sister-in-law's best assistant." Cadance protested warmly.

Jefferson was fighting with Garble before Shining Armor kicked Garble, knocking him over to Big Macintosh who then pound him in the face.

"Eeyup." He growled. "Serves you right, mean old dragon."

Fluttershy was sending her animal friends out to attack the guards as she quoted the Wicked Witch of the West, "Fly, my pretties! Fly, fly!" and laughed.

Gilda saw some geese coming towards her and began hitting her. "Ow! Hey!" She growled, "Ugh! I hate animals!" Some of the rabbits and other fuzzy quitters began crawling around her and tackling her down.

"Come back here!" Jet snarled, chasing Applejack all over. Then Alexander arrived and kicked him straight in the jaw. "Serves you right, lizard man." He taunted.

The Ratbird was cawing and crowing all over the place. That was until Philomena came in and started attacking the little black hybrid. Both flying creatures fought viciously.

As the battle continued, Engrid traveled through the halls to find Malahorn's magic room. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the light in the exact tower she had to go to.

Rarity smacked a couple of Hippogriffs one by one, "Of course I don't tolerate violence, but I'll rip you all to pieces for being a bunch of royal pains!" She growled at some Hippogriffs. "Ready to get Dirty?!" She noticed mud puddle and splashed it on the hippogriffs, blinding them in disgust, before she used her magic to trim their feathers and made them wear girl dresses. The hippogriffs covered themselves in embarrassment.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders zig-zaged their way through the Hippogriffs and distracting them before tripping them with a bucket filled with marbles.

The human sailors who allied with the ponies, kept whipping at the Hippogriffs and firing their muskets at them, even though they were too fast to get a good aim. Zecora began beaten up a bunch of Hippogriffs like a kung fu warrior.

"Watch your toes!" Spike cackled, using his fire breath at the ground, making the Hippogriffs jump from the fire crackling effects.

Applebloom began throwing many dishes like flying disks, "hope you get splittin' headaches after" She taunted as some Hippogriffs had been hit by the dishes.

"Keep it up, Everyone!" Alex cried, "It looks like they're tiring!"

Engrid can see the fight was almost going well, but she had to focus on defeating the Dark Mistress. She went through the doors that lead to the chamber where the Elements of Harmony and her Element are lined up in the circle, prepared for the midnight alignment to be activated.

She rushed through and saw herself in a large clear room.

"Malahorn!" She called out, "Show yourself! It's time you surrender!"

"Well, well," Malahorn said, emerging from the shadows, "You have arrived to retrieve the elements."

Engrid's eyes narrowed as she gripped onto her sword. "You would have to get passed me first, Malahorn. You think because you killed my father, because you're smarter than him."

"That can be arranged my dear." Agreed Malahorn, just before she fired deadly bolts at her. Causing Engrid to fly through the room where she crashed into the wall.

Malahorn unfolded her wings and flew into the room. Engrid managed to get back on her feet and prepared to charge at her, Malahorn fired again but Engrid avoided the blast with her shield. Engrid began slashing her sword against her, but the evil dragoness kept avoiding and dodging from the blade.

Engrid also tried shooting her pistol at her, but couldn't because her scales were too thick for the bullets to shoot through.

Outside, where the battle was still continuing, Mrs. Cheerilee noticed what was going on up there, "LOOK! UP THERE!" she cried as the Equestrians and the Dark Army stopped fighting and looked up to see what was going on.

"In the tower!" Cried Big Macintosh.

Engrid kept dodging from Malahorn's fire attack as she ran over tried to fight her off.

Malahorn flew around and began to strike at Engrid, as the two strike each other. "Well, play, Engrid." Malahorn announced, "but the elements won't save you now, they are now controlled by me."

Malahorn began to search through the shadowy room, "Think about it, Princess. I am the most powerful being in all of Equestria. I lived too many lives and given powers that you can't even fathom. From this night forward, when I remain in the circle, the eternal darkness will last forever and the deep magic will be appeased!"

Engrid stealthily walked behind her and lounged at her. And was about to slash her sword, but Malahorn noticed her and fired at her. The two continued struggling and fighting, dodging every attack they got. Malahorn waved her wings at Engrid and let out her wind powers to blow Engrid towards a wall. "You're no match for my powers! You cannot defeat me, since I'm eternal." She pronounced, "the time is already drawing near, and when the moon is set at it's peak, it'll be the end of light and Twilight Sparkle will die under my Powers of Hell!"

She fired a deadly light beam at Engrid, who fired her sword the same time, their powers had just combined together and struggled. Thinking fast, Engrid held on as much as she can until Engrid's sword and Malahorn's claws were too close to each other that the beams exploded and cause them both to fly cross the room.

"I may not be a strong as you, Malahorn," Engrid spoke, as she got up. "but I have real magic that is the magic of friendship. That'll be the only magic you'll never control or even take away."

"Friendship is just a feeling that makes you soft and weak," Malahorn disagreed, "you really think you would defeat me? I am a highly stubborn creature, I would not allow such foolish feelings as love or Friendship."

Before she can attack Engrid again, Engrid went under her and then slashed her wings with her sword. Malahorn yelled in pain before noticing Engrid moving to the circle as the moon had finally reached the alignment, the circle began to glow. The moon was super close to the alignment.

"No! Stop!" She demanded, "what are you doing?"

"You will never have eternal darkness as long as friendship is the most powerful magic of all." Engrid pronounced as the circle started to glow brighter.

"You would risk your own life?" Gasped Malahorn, fearing what was going to happen if Engrid is in the circle instead of her.

"I got to." Engrid's voice became majestic now and had echoed by the spell activating. The Elements of Harmony sparkled and glittered into the moonlight and formed a beam of light around Engrid, having her to float off the ground.

Engrid, her sword, and the elements all began shining brighter and brighter with rainbow light as blasts of rainbow light shone from the circle. And Engrid in a trance, pointed her sword at Malahorn and the beam turned to her.

Malahorn panicked as her body was surrounded by the bright colors and her dark magic was flowing out of her hands.

"NOOOO!" She screamed as the last thing happened to her is when the light around her had brightened and exploded, causing an even bigger sonic rainboom and a wave of rainbow light shot out and surrounded all over the realm.

The Rainbow light reached towards all over Equestria. All of the Equestrians, the Human Sailors, the Dark Army, and Engrid's friends have sparkled through the light. The hippogriffs' dark blue fur color have changed in different colors of the rainbow when they surrendered suddenly. Malahorn's castle began to transform from Gloomy and Gothic to Shiny and Majestic with the dragon statues changing into Pegasus statues. The star chart had disappeared, and the entire landscape was now turning into a most beautiful paradise with plants, trees, and vegetation rapidly growing and blooming, and lots of water rapidly flowing through. Some of the rainbow light went towards Canterlot and restored Twilight's life. Twilight was now moving much to Princess Luna and Celestia were so happy to see her come back to life.

Much to the amazement, the Crystal Empire was finally restored from oblivion and was brought back.

Alexander, Jefferson, Spike, Shining Armor, Cadance, and the Main five rushed into the Magic room, where the light was slowly fading. Ahead of them was Princess Engrid, laying on the ground unconscious for a moment or two. They all watched as her body slowly moved. She stood up and then majestically, two pegasus wings sprang out of her back. Every pony gasped in awe.

"I, I never seen anything like it." Gasped Applejack, looking at Engrid's new wings. Engrid looked at her own wings and saw what this could mean.

"Engrid, you got your own Wings!" Cheered Rainbow Dash, embracing Engrid, "Awesome! Another New Flying buddy!"

Engrid, the Mane Five, Spike, Alexander, Jefferson, Cadance, and Shining Armor noticed a light at the window. And out of the light revealed Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle, flying down to them. They all gasped to see Twilight alive and healthy again.

"TWILEY!" Shining Armor cried as he ran over and embraced Twilight in a big hug, crying and not wanting to let her go again. "You're alive!"

Engrid ran over to join them, so did Spike, Cadance, and Jefferson and Alexander.

Twilight turned to Spike and pulled him into a hug as well. "Oh, Spike."

"We're so glad you're safe." Spike cried. Twilight noticed Spike's wounds. "Spike, you're hurt!"

"It's okay, Twilight." He said, "It's just a few bites."

"Oh, my Twilight," Cadance choked, tears of joy and relief as she hugged her sister in law tightly, "we thought we lost you forever."

"Oh, I wouldn't leave you like that." Twilight assured, and then turned to Engrid. She walked over to her with a smile, "Engrid, thank you so much for saving Equestria. I was so worried of what Malahorn would do."

"It's okay, Twilight," Engrid promised, embracing Twilight, "and let's say she won't be bothering Equestria or the whole world again."

"And how you have done made us so proud, Engrid," said Celestia, resting a hoof on her. "You have proven yourself as Equestria's fifth Princess."

They all gasped after hearing that. "Hold on a second!" Pinkie cried. She then took out a glass filled with water, chugged it all down and then spat it out.

"Equestria's fifth Princess?" Gasped Engrid. Celestia simply nodded and Princess Luna joined her side.

"It explains why you got your very own wings, Engrid." Explained Luna, "you have learned what it'll take to defeat the Dark Mistress, and realise that Friendship is the most powerful magic and how we all created Harmony by caring for one another. You've became the first human alicorn in Pony History."

Engrid looked very puzzled and don't know what to do anymore. "So that'll mean I may not return home in Denmark?"

"Not in the same way as before." Answered Celestia, "You'll still be able to see your family and your subjects again. But remember, Engrid. Whatever choice you make, we will still have each other as long as we remain with you."

Engrid smiled proudly as Alexander and Jefferson embraced her like proud friends. Engrid was now putting through a lot of thought and finally made up her mind.

"Celestia, I think I've finally made up my mind." She spoke.

Back at Denmark, in the Castle, Engrid's older brother was putting on his best suit for his wedding. Today was his wedding but something seemed to be troubling him. He was sad because Engrid stayed in Equestria behind while the crew returned. "I'm gonna miss my little sister." He sighed silently, "but at least she's in a better place now, and so are Jefferson and Alexander."

He went to the desk where he spotted a letter. It was from Engrid and began to read it.

" _Hello, Eric. I'm sorry that I may not make it for the Wedding. But I hope this piece of proof is enough for you as a wedding present. I began to live in Equestria with my new pony friends so I can spread friendship and harmony across. This is my Element of Knowledge, Wisdom, and Education, Eric. I wanted you to have it. You might need it so that way you can remember to spread Harmony to the country as well or all over Europe, along with Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, and of course Magic. For years since after father's death, you've been raising me like a responsible brother should, even though I was as headstrong and adventurous as father. I wanted to wish you luck as long as you wish me luck as well. We'll be together again soon. I promise, and I will always love you. Your little sister best friend forever. Princess Engrid._

Eric's heart was beaten faster and led a tear as he smiled on this letter. He saw Engrid's element beside it. He would always treasure it as long as he would need it. He walked over to the family portrait that had him, Engrid when they were kids, and their Father. "She did it, dad. She's finally happy and she has finally found friendship. You would've been so proud of her."

"Eric, the wedding ship is ready." Grimsby called out. "We better get on board."

"Okay, Grim." He called back to the Door, "I'm coming." He then placed the Element back down to the desk and said, "I will miss you Engrid. I'll always love you not matter how long you stay in that place." He then walk out with a proud smile as he continued down the door.

Back in Equestria, one special evening, all of the creatures and the ponies went to the palace of Canterlot to celebrate Engrid's Coronation. Engrid smiled and watched with pride as the crowd cheered and applauded with happiness. Alexander and Jefferson were standing beside Spike, with Cadance snuggling Shining Armor, who placed a hoof around his wife. Twilight smiled while she stood beside Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity.

"Thank you, Everypony." Thanked Engrid, with a beaming smile. Fireworks were going off and brought down color to the sky. Celestia went over to her, "We know how diffacult it must've been for you to give up your home and your element. It took great courage and a lot of thought to relinquish it." She said wisely with a motherly smile before nuzzling her head to Engrid's.

The Princesses, Shining Armor, the Main Six, Spike, Jefferson, Alexander, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders joined Engrid's side and smiled at the screen like a proud family portrait does.

And so, Princess Engrid had finally found what her heart was missing through her life. With her friends and the Equestrian Princesses at her side, the young human princess continued creating harmony. So next time, no matter how born differently and with a little time, friendship is the most powerful magic of all to share.

 _The End_

 **The story ends there and now the book from the opening closes now.**


End file.
